


My Heart and other Mechanical Things

by aishidee



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, and so will a bunch of other characters (probably), cait and vi are a couple here, graves and jinx will appear later, im still figuring out where this is going, viktor is a cinnamon roll here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishidee/pseuds/aishidee
Summary: LoL x Dishonored crossover. Basically some champions in LoL placed in the Dishonored worldViktor, only son of a prominent family finds himself torn between duty and his love for someone forbidden.Jayce, being an only child, bears the many expectations his father places on him. But when he discovers the truth about the real business of his family will he still choose to obey them? Or will he follow his heart and face the consequences?Caitlyn is hiding a huge secret from Vi that may threaten their relationship if Vi finds out. But little does she know that Vi is also hiding the same.Graves is many things. Outlaw. Criminal. Gambler. But certainly not a murderer. But when he discovers something sinister about the nobility, is he willing to become one?





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor had always wondered if he was born into the wrong family.

It just wasn’t how different he looked from his sisters; while they were all fair skinned and had pretty eyes Viktor was tanned and had always considered his face to be average. There was nothing striking about his almond shaped brown eyes which always paled in comparison to his sisters. But what really made Viktor wonder most of all if he was born into the wrong family was the fact that none of them, not even his father, understood simple technology.

Or it was simple at least, to Viktor.                                                             

“Wow! You made this all by yourself Vik?”

It was a fine afternoon, perfect for a tea party out by the gardens or a little stroll with friends so it was a mystery to Viktor why on earth his sisters were inside his lab where sunlight barely came in. Or rather, why they were here in the first place.

“Yes I did.” Viktor replied. He put down his screwdriver for a while. He did not want to work in the presence of someone else in his lab. He had always worked best by himself after all. And he had this feeling that he should entertain his sisters for a while now that they were in his turf which they rarely do.

“Do you have a name for it?” Esma had moved closer and started poking Viktor’s creation like a curious child. Waverly stood behind her, an interested smile playing on her lips as her eyes scan Viktor’s creation up and down. Lydia on the other hand, was bending down to expect the robot closer.

Viktor suddenly felt self-conscious. Of course he already had a name for his lovely work in progress but he did not expect his sisters to even ask him about it. But now that he realized it, they were actually the first ones to do so.

“Blitzcrank.” Viktor replied with a hint of pride. “Blitzcrank is the name I have thought of and which I will call this steam golem. Though I am not done with him yet.”

“You are not done with him?” Esma gasped. Was the surprise really genuine? Viktor could not tell but whatever. “But he looks good already!”

“I still have to fix his arm. I’m aiming for a longer range.”

“Is that why you’re cooped up here since this morning?” Waverly asked.

“Well yes. I was hoping I could present him to my professors at the Academy. And help the people.”

Now all three of his sisters turned their attention to him. Viktor gulped. He knew this kind of reaction was something he would get.

“Help…the people?” Lydia blinked as if unsure of what she just heard.

Viktor cleared his throat. “The common folk. Aren’t they being infested with the rat plague?”

Esma giggled. Normally Viktor would be annoyed at such a response but today he found that it actually sounded funny.

“What is this thing gonna do? Stomp on the rats?” Esma said and Viktor found himself giggling too. “Well yes I suppose that is a good solution.”

In his mind he was imagining Blitz doing just that which was the reason for his giggling. Waverly reached up to ruffle his hair like she always does ever since they were kids. “My little brother off to help the poor folk one invention at a time!”

Viktor found his smile growing. He may have not expected his sisters to be in his lab today but this wasn’t such a bad thing at all.

“Can we take a look around Vik?” Esma asked

“Sure. Just don’t play with any of my stuff.” And with that Esma and Waverly walked arm in arm, admiring the things in Viktor’s lab as if they were in a museum. Lydia was the only one who stayed. She continued to look at Blitzcrank.

“Can you demonstrate him to us when you’re done?”

“Of course. I’m going to be done with him soon anyway.” His eyes trailed over to Esma and Waverly a few feet away from them cooing at a cute little mechanical bird he had made. Since they were busy, Viktor took this as his chance. He stepped closer to Lydia and began speaking in a hushed tone. “Tell me sis…what are you really doing here?”

Lydia looked up innocently. “What do you mean?”

“You three rarely show interest in whatever I’m working on.”

_Because you don’t understand that’s why._

“So why are you suddenly here instead of outside gossiping with your friends? He added. Lydia looked over to Esma and Waverly who were now admiring another of Viktor’s works. Judging that they were far from hearing distance she turned back to Vik.

“Waverly doesn’t want to go outside today. She’s really anxious.”

But this was no surprise to Viktor. Everyone in their family knew about Waverly’s bouts of paranoia, always felt like someone -or something- was out to get her which was something you’d never expect from the eldest Lady Boyle.

“Isn’t she anxious all the time?”

Lydia shook her head. “No this is different Vik. Today she is going to meet her fiancé!”

Viktor was taken aback by the announcement. “Today?!” for pete’s sake why wasn’t he informed that they were going to have a guest? His hair was still messy from being cooped up here. Lydia must’ve sensed his panic for she quickly tried to clarify some things.

“No, no not literally. That won’t be a couple of days from now. I mean to say, his portrait.”

“Portrait?”

“The Pendleton family have commissioned Anton Sokolov himself to do the portrait of Waverly’s fiancé and they will be sending it over so Waverly can see what he looks like.”

“And it’s supposed to arrive today?”

“Yes that’s why Waverly doesn’t want to leave the house.”

And now she’s here instead taking a sudden interest in his works. Now that made sense. Viktor nodded slowly as the knowledge sunk into him. Now that he knew about it, he began to notice the slight nervous tics of Waverly she was displaying now as she walked around his lab – her quivering smile, a slight tremble to her fingers, and her usually fair face now seemed…paler. How did he not see it a while ago?

“Tell me again who this fiancé of hers is?”

“Jayce Pendleton, only son of Lord Treavor. I heard he’s a handsome, intelligent man!”

Viktor tried not to gag at Lydia’s dreamlike gaze. “And how do you spell his name?”

“With a y. J-a-y-c-e.”

“Jace with a y?” Viktor said incredulously. Was the y really necessary? What a funny name.

“Oh don’t be like that Viktor! I think you’re going to like him. Didn’t father say he’s also into science like you?”

Viktor doubted that. There were a lot of men in science of course. But someone who can match his genius? His level of intellect? In all his years of studying at the Academy he had never met someone like that not even his professors. (He’d never admit out loud but Viktor had always thought he’s better than them) And now he was going to like this Jayce Pendleton just because he was also into science? Viktor highly doubted it.

“Oh I’m not sure Lyd---“

Before he can even finish his sentence, a loud rapping went up against the door to Viktor’s lab followed by the familiar voice of one of the family’s butlers. “Miss Waverly, the portrait has arrived. Lord Boyle wishes to see you at once in his study.”

Viktor could hardly believe it. It was like they had conjured up the whole thing just by talking about it. “Speak of the devil.” He heard Lydia say. And although it was just Waverly their father was expecting, all four of them found themselves rushing out of the lab and into the hallways of their mansion that will lead them to their father’s study.

Viktor was never the athletic type thanks to all the time consumed in his lab and was sure his sisters weren’t too but now that they were all eager to see what Waverly’s fiancé looked like the four of them had suddenly become expert runners – dodging maids doing chores, swerving in time before they collided into a statue or vase or whatever knick knack they display in their house all while still running at full speed. And Lydia was even wearing a freaking skirt.

But what surprised Viktor too was his eagerness to see this man. To show support to his sister perhaps? Or just plain curiosity?

“Father!” Waverly was the first one to reach their father’s study banging the door open as she did so. Viktor let his shoes skid against the smooth mahogany floor before coming to a halt. He let his sisters in first before closing the door behind him. Their father looked up and gave them a disapproving stare.

“Whatever were the four of you doing? And I specifically asked for Waverly only.”

“Oh come on father! We want to see him too!” Esma cried out

“Even you Viktor?” Nathan Boyle said in disbelief as if he couldn’t fathom Viktor running out of his lab for this.

“Am I not allowed to see the portrait of the man my sister is going to marry?”

“Well I thought it did not interest you…”

“Enough talk father show it to us already!” Esma moved towards the package positioned behind their father’s chair which was still wrapped in a white cloth but judging from its shape it was obvious it was the painting. Viktor noticed Waverly tremble again and reached out for Lydia’s hand. Lydia had clasped it back and even smiled at Waverly.

Viktor remembered the way Waverly would always ruffle his hair whenever she felt like showing affection to her little brother. Which was often, and now that the elder sister was the one in need of sibling support Viktor did not hesitate. He reached for Waverly’s other hand and did not have even the slightest disgust at how cold and clammy it was. “I’m sure you’ll like him Waverly.” He said and Waverly was surprised at the sudden gesture but she smiled nonetheless.

Nathan Boyle sighed, figuring there was no way to get his other three children out. Everyone turned when Esma gasped loudly and the piece of cloth covering the portrait had fallen to the floor. Viktor watched Esma’s face carefully and was fully aware of how quiet everyone had been.

Esma’s eyes were wide and with a certain sparkle to it then she eventually grinned. She definitely liked what she was seeing. As if that was the cue, the rest of the Boyle children rushed to Esma’s side. Waverly who was trembling so much, almost fell on her knees if Viktor hadn’t caught her in time. Now she and Lydia gasped at the same time and Viktor would have too but he managed to hold it in.

The portrait was gorgeous.

Or rather, the subject of the portrait was.

The Boyle sisters were all blushing now. And this was just the portrait!

“I knew he would look like some fairy tale prince!” Lydia again had that dreamlike gaze.

“Oh my! You’re so lucky Waverly.” Esma said and Viktor did not miss the way Esma’s eyes glided over to Waverly’s direction and the hostility that came along with it but it was so fast that Viktor felt like he imagined the whole thing for now Esma was playfully nudging Waverly and teasing her. Viktor, upon seeing Waverly so relieved and happy that she was no longer fidgeting decided it was best not to interrupt this moment. Still he embedded it at the back of his mind. He knew how jealous Esma can be sometimes.

But surely she wouldn’t try to sabotage her own sister’s engagement?

“What do you think Vik?”

Viktor snapped out of his thoughts when Waverly had turned to him and he realized everyone was now waiting for his comment, even their father. But did his opinion really matter? He wasn’t the one marrying the guy anyway.

“He’s good looking I’ll give him that.” Then he laughed as Esma playfully shoved him. “Are you kidding? He’s more than just good looking!”

Well it was true but what was he supposed to say? Men were not used to complimenting other men. But still if Viktor could, he would say that Jayce Pendleton- or his portrait at least – looked interesting. The way those lips curled up into a small smile and those eyes that seemed to hold some spark to it…no it wasn’t really the man’s attractive face that drew Viktor to it.

It was the way he carried himself. He was just standing there, a purple curtain serving as backdrop but you can tell he was a man who was sure of himself, full of confidence. That was what attracted Viktor most of all. He remembered Lydia’s words a while ago, how this man was also into science. If that was true then perhaps Viktor could forgive him for not being as intelligent as him.

But that was a mistake Viktor was going to find out soon.

***

Jayce had expected it anyway. But still he found it too fast, too soon. One day he was just enjoying a lecture at the Academy and coming home to tinker with his latest gadget – only to find the next minute he was engaged to this lady. Maybe not engaged right away – his father did inform him he was meeting with Lord Boyle and kept on dropping hints about Lord Boyle’s beautiful daughters.

And Jayce did not kid himself. He knew from a young age that nobility like him can only marry within their ranks and it was not out of choice or love either as much often was the case. From a young age he already knew he was going to marry out of duty just like his father did and his father before him. But still he hadn’t expected it would start now.

“Don’t worry about your inventions Jayce. I’m sure you can still work on them. But not too much.”

He knew what his father meant. Everyone was fully aware of Jayce’s dedication to his creations and the hours of his waking time spent in that lab of his. Now his father was telling him – no matter how subtle he tried to be – that time spent in his lab will be lessened now for he was going to have a wife.

Immediately, Jayce grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself another glass. It was as if the thought of having a wife left a bad taste in his mouth and he needed to wash it down right away. But as Jayce downed his glass he realized it wasn’t really the thought of having a wife that repulsed him. It was the reality of getting married, the whole bloody affair.

Endless parties, dancing (good god he hated dancing) humouring people and the ceremony itself. And after that, what happens? Jayce didn’t want to think about it. He refilled his glass.

Lord Pendleton did not have to be a mind reader to know why his son suddenly wanted to get drunk all while ignoring his presence in the room.

“It’s not as bad as you think Jayce. Lady Waverly is a beauty as you shall soon see. You’ll probably want to marry her right away.”

“I heard the younger sister was prettier. Think Esma was the name?” Jayce replied. Not that it mattered who was prettier than who because in the end Jayce didn’t really want to be married yet.

“Bah!” Lord Pendleton waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea. “Don’t believe in those rumors. Lady Waverly is the prettiest of the Boyle sisters.”

_Then why don’t you marry her yourself?_

Jayce did not miss the twinkle in his father’s eyes as he spoke of Waverly Boyle. It was almost scary. But compared to his crazy uncles, his father (possibly) lusting after his fiancée seemed mild in comparison. Deciding he had enough of this whiskey (he cannot work if he was drunk) and his father’s presence Jayce got up from his velveteen armchair.

“I’m going back to my lab now.”

He was relieved when his father did not protest. “Alright but remember we are to pay the Boyles a visit soon.”

To arrange a stupid party that will announce their engagement to their peers. How many times did his father remind him of that?

“Oh and Jayce if it’s any consolation to you, Lord Boyle has a son who is just like you. Very much into science.”

Very much into science? Now that was such an understatement that Jayce tried his best not to laugh.

“I’m sure you two would get along. And Lady Waverly is very close with her brother. If you two became friends it would make her very happy.”

God, his father did not play around when it comes to this Waverly Boyle. If he heard that name one more time…

“Oh I’m sure we’d get along. Everyone knows I’m the most pleasant man to deal with.” If his father caught the sarcasm in his voice Jayce wasn’t sure. And frankly, did not care. He left his father in that drawing room, leaving him to his thoughts of Waverly Boyle whoever the heck she was.

Jayce retreated to his lab where the reality of his life as a member of the aristocracy ceased to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn should be asleep. But instead here she was on her fourth (or fifth?) cup of coffee and a bunch of papers scattered across the table.

This wasn’t what she had planned at all.

She thought becoming Head of the City Watch meant chasing down criminals with her rifle. That was what she envisioned for herself that’s why she had worked hard to get the position. If only she knew it meant hours of shuffling through records and more about managing her subordinates she wouldn’t have signed up for the damn job.

“Cupcake!”

But at least there was one person who made this job bearable.

“You’re still awake?” Vi said as she closed the door behind her as loudly as she had walked in.

“Still have a couple of papers to go through.” She replied, shooting a small sleepy smile in Vi’s direction which Vi found rather adorable. She gave Caitlyn a kiss on the forehead before moving to the counter to make herself a cup of coffee too.

“Granny Rags was back at it again.”

“What?” Caitlyn lazily raised her head

“She almost burned these kids and ate them probably. Or fed them to her little birdies.”

Caitlyn blinked several times, trying to regain her focus. “Uh…what are you talking about?”

“Jeez Cait you really need to go to sleep. I was talking about my job for tonight. The one you sent me out for?”

“But you said kids. I thought it was the local thugs who were harassing her again.”

“Well that’s what we thought. Turns out it was just the local street urchins throwing rocks at her front door and when I got there the kids were already tied up in her kitchen.”

Caitlyn shook her head in dismay. “The streets are infested with rats. How come there are still kids outside?”

Vi only shrugged. “You should leave the rest for tomorrow Cait. Sleep deprivation wouldn’t do you any good.”

“What? You won’t love me anymore if I have terrible eyebags?”

“That and if you act like a zombie while we’re at work.”

Vi didn’t have to say more.

Caitlyn got up and stretched her arms. She probably already looked like a zombie right now but still Vi looked at her with fascination.

“Alright I’ll go to sleep now. Wouldn’t want to be late for tomorrow.”

Vi winked at her. “Join you in a few minutes.”

And with that Caitlyn retired to the bedroom and changed into her nightgown. While she changed she thought about asking Vi how Granny Rags had been. She couldn’t recall anymore the last time she had seen her.

But when she finally got to the bed she was fast asleep before her head had even hit the pillow.

***

Caitlyn was already getting sick at the sight of papers. But what can she do? It was all part of the damn job.

“Good morning Margaret.” She said to her secretary who was reading something on her desk.

Margaret immediately looked up from the newspaper she was holding and stammered out a reply. “G-good morning Miss Caitlyn. Do you want me to make you some tea?”

But before Caitlyn could even reply Vi walked in and greeted Margaret with such enthusiasm that it made Caitlyn wonder who the hell was this perky so early in the morning.

“Hey Mags!” Vi called out. Then she paused when she reached the secretary’s desk, looking down at the newspaper. “What’s that you’re reading?”

“Oh.” A faint blush spread across Margaret’s cheeks. “Th-that’s just…”

“Wow I never knew you were into the gossip column Mags.” Vi picked up the newspaper, her eyes skimming over the lines.

“I’d prefer some coffee Margaret thank you.” Caitlyn said, knowing full well a cup of tea wouldn’t wake her up.

“Y-yes Miss Caitlyn right away.” As Margaret excused herself Caitlyn went to her desk, already picking up the new folder Margaret had placed there. She was about to open it when she heard Vi speak up.

“Whoa check this out. There are rumors of an engagement between Treavor Pendleton’s son and one of the Boyle girls. It’s not stated which but I’m willing to bet it’s the eldest. The eldest child always marry first right? Oh and here’s another juicy one. An actress was seen…”

But Caitlyn’s mind had already strayed to a faraway place.

The Boyles.

That fucked up, corrupt family.

The past.

What they had done to _her_ family.

Caitlyn did not realize she was already shaking. It wasn’t until Margaret arrived with her coffee did she return to her senses.

“Miss Caitlyn?”

Vi stopped reading and turned towards Caitlyn.

“Um, Miss Caitlyn here’s your coffee.”

Caitlyn blinked several times before shaking her head. “Oh right sorry I was just distracted for a bit. Thank you Margaret.”

Margaret bowed slightly before returning to her desk. Caitlyn raised her cup of coffee to her lips but found that she was still trembling so she quickly put it back down. Vi did not miss it.

“Cait is there something wrong?” she asked. Caitlyn grabbed the folder in front of her and opened it, glad for the distraction. She was suddenly thankful for the damn papers.

What greeted her was a wanted poster and a new face pictured in it. Vi approached her desk, probably to ask again but Caitlyn spoke up before Vi can even do so. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Vi’s concern or anything. She just didn’t want to talk about it right now. Or ever.

“Take a look at this. New thug on the loose.” She waved the poster at Vi’s face. Vi took it and as she read the poster Caitlyn can tell her interest in the new criminal was taking over and Cait was thankful for it.

Vi read the poster aloud. “Wanted dead or alive. Reward of 3,000 coins. The unworthy fellow known as Malcolm Graves. For thievery and destruction of private property. Also associated with wanted criminal Slackjaw and the Bottle Street Gang. Wow this Bottle Street Gang sure gets wilder and wilder as if there’s not enough mayhem in the streets already.”

Caitlyn picked up one of the files in the folder. “Says here that Graves was last seen blowing up a local tavern after robbing it. Here’s the location. Go check it out Vi.”

“Will do.” Vi said but before heading out she gave Caitlyn a kiss.

Normally it would make Caitlyn feel better, like everything was alright with the world. But today it only increased her guilt.

“Catch you later Cupcake.”

“Mmm. Be careful out there.”

“You know I’m always careful.” That was the last thing Vi said before setting out on her assignment.

As Caitlyn watched her go she can only wish Vi would forget about what happened to her this morning. There were some things in her past she hadn’t told Vi yet.

And it was better if Vi did not know.

Caitlyn spun around in her seat to face her secretary. “Margaret can I borrow that newspaper for a while?”

***

If Graves made a list of things he hated, getting mistaken for the Bottle Street Gang would be his last entry.

He crumpled the poster in his hands before it annoyed him further. From across the table T.F. watched with amusement.

“Stupid City Watch can’t even get their facts straight. Bunch of idiots.” Graves said as he flung the paper in T.F.’s direction who dodged it with a laugh.

“Fucking Bottle Street Gang. Imagine getting mistaken as one of them.”

“Why do you hate them so much?” T.F. asked, clearly getting amusement from whatever irritated  Graves at the moment.

“Bunch of hotheads the lot of them! The other night I was just passing by minding my own business and shit when I happened to look at one of them in the eye then he got pissed. Next thing I know he blew this bottle at my face and it just burned. Those fuckers!”

T.F. couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. He would never forget the night he saw Graves his face and clothes black with ash, cursing at everything.

“Isn’t this a good thing? They’ll be more harassed by the City Watch now because they think you’re one of them.”

“The Watch already got fancy swords and all but still can’t even deal with any of the little shits! Have they ever arrested Slackjaw or even one of his men? Haven’t heard of such a thing.” In fact now that Graves thought of it, the Watch had never caught anyone within the last few weeks. Months, even. Ever since that woman became Captain of the City Watch…

“By the way Graves a woman was looking for you. A pink haired woman to be exact.”

Graves snapped out of his thoughts. “A what now?”

“A pink haired woman. I believe she works for the City Watch. Came investigating a while ago. Remember that tavern you blew up two nights ago? I dropped by just to see what’s up and there she was, asking the locals about you.”

Graves only shrugged. This wouldn’t be the first time it happened nor was it gonna be the last. Though he did take note of T.F.’s description of the investigator. Graves did remember someone like that from the City Watch, overheard from people at the pubs he and T.F. frequented. There were even some rumors that she was a former street gang member. But still if it was true Graves did not feel any sense of awe.

Because to him it was so much fun, breaking the law. How could anyone turn away from that after having a taste of it?

“So anyway I have thought of a new heist. I knew you’d get sick of robbing taverns eventually.”

“Glad you figured that out.” By now Graves had lit another one of his cigars. He offered one to T.F. but his partner declined. A few seconds later the room was now enveloped with the stench of it.

T.F. slid a copy of the latest newspaper across the table to Graves who took it with growing interest. “Wow T.F. never knew you were into the gossip columns now. Should I be concerned?”

T.F. ignored the sarcasm. “Read the one about the Pendletons and the Boyles.”

Graves did so and T.F. watched his partner’s eyes dart from left to right in silence. Graves looked back up after a minute.

“Alright what do you suggest?”

“I’m pretty sure an engagement party will be held soon. I suggest we sneak in and steal from them.”

“How do we sneak in? The Estate District is heavily guarded and it’s not like we have the place memorized.”

“Here’s where the thrill starts.” T.F. edges forward a certain glimmer starting to form in his eyes. “We’re not exactly going to sneak in. I can pretend I’m a magician hired for the party and you’re my assistant.”

“Assistant?!”

A part of T.F. had already predicted Graves would react like this. Seriously, his partner’s pride and stubbornness can get in the way sometimes.

“Okay we’ll think of a plan B later but for now that’s my proposal. That way we wouldn’t have to beat up any guards just to get in. And I’m sure it will be a huge party. What better way than to blend in with the crowd?”

Graves allowed a smile at least. Their next heist sounds exciting. He thought about it as he smoked from his cigar.

The Estate District. There was a time back when he was little, that Graves had admired the place from afar, its glamorous mansions and the people living in it.  Had even fantasized living like them someday.

And the disillusionment was something he didn’t want to remember.

Graves crushed what remained of his cigar on the tray in front of him. He spoke in a low, almost growling voice.

“I can’t wait to steal from those bastards.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHH I FEEL SO GOOD RN
> 
> First of all my wishes finally came true
> 
> SNEAKY AND METEOS DUO AAAAAAHH
> 
> so glad I didn't close my laptop
> 
> and when it reached 12 (at wherever Sneaky was) I can hear the fireworks and he cheered and I just......AAAAAHH MY OVERWHELMING LOVE FOR SNEAKERS
> 
> and second
> 
> GOT MY FIRST VICTORY OF 2018 BOISSSS
> 
> I played with my brother he's Sejuani and I went as Riven (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> so yeah I feel really fucking good <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Professor Heimerdinger!”

There were a lot of other professors he could show this to but none like Professor Heimerdinger which was why Viktor took the trouble of chasing him across the hallways. The professor stopped and turned as Viktor got closer. Then he smiled.

“Ah, Viktor Boyle my favorite student.”

Viktor chuckled at that. “I bet you say that to everyone.”

“Oh, but I mean it when I’m with you young Boyle. So what brings you here today?”

Viktor handed the sheets he was carrying. “Here is the blueprint for my steam golem. The one I’ve been working on these past few days.”

Heimerdinger stared at it and with those huge glasses it was hard to see his reaction. Viktor was about to add _the one I told you about_ for fear that the professor might have forgotten all about it until Heimerdinger gave the prints back to him. Viktor was surprised. That’s it? It barely took a minute! Wasn’t the professor going to suggest some things? Point out a few details or god forbid – errors? Anything at all to comment?

“I’d like to see your invention itself young Boyle. Not this.”

“But…”

“It’s perfect Viktor. If I were to create a steam golem myself it would be nowhere near as good as yours.”

Viktor could hardly believe the professor’s words.

“But that’s just what I judged from your drawings. It’s hard to tell that’s why I prefer to see the real deal.”

“Oh…w-well…”

“Are you done with it?”

“Y-yes of course! Uh…just a few more tweaks here and there and I’ll be ready to show it to you.” Viktor did not mention the reason why he wasn’t fully done with it yet. He wanted to get back to his lab yesterday after seeing the portrait of Waverly’s fiancé but due to unforeseen events he found himself being dragged by his sisters for a shopping trip and his father did not even stop them.

Waverly said she needed a new dress for when she finally meets her fiancé in person and they wanted a man’s opinion. As if men even noticed that! Viktor tried to reason out with his sister but still it was no use. Though he did get his favorite sweetmilk as compensation in the end.

But still Viktor reminded himself, he had to go to his lab right away once he gets home. And avoid his sisters’ line of sight in case they think up of another activity and drag him to it.

“Very well young Boyle I am looking forward to seeing your invention.”

That cheered Viktor up at least. And he knew that the professor meant it. That was what made Viktor decide that Professor Heimerdinger was his favorite. Not just because they share the same passion for inventing stuff but the professor was always honest and sincere with him. Viktor had met a few people who only tried to get close to him in hopes of taking some benefits from his inventions while some people “befriended” him just because he was a Boyle. Viktor could not decide which was worse.

The professor began  to walk probably on his way to his next lecture but regardless Viktor followed him and the professor did not seem to mind.

“Are you working on anything right now professor?” Viktor asked. He always liked exchanging ideas with somebody like minded.

“Why of course! I would feel bored otherwise. Right now I am working on this projectile launcher I call---“

And just when they were getting to the good part they had to be interrupted. A voice called out to them, to the professor in particular, and Viktor could hear footsteps from behind him getting closer. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was probably some random student going to ask favors or whatever. But when he and the professor turned to see who it was, Viktor was surprised to see a shockingly familiar face. He immediately tensed up.

“Professor! I was looking everywhere for you. Hard to see you in this crowd. I always check at people’s feet.”

The audacity of this man! Viktor could not believe what he just heard. If only the professor did not speak up he would’ve called him out right then.

“Ah Jayce Pendleton my other favorite student. What brings you here?”

Jayce…

_Pendleton?!_

Jayce placed his hands against his heart and made a fake sound as if he was hurt. “Oh you wound me professor! I thought I was the only one.”

_No. No. No. No bloody way…_ Viktor thought to himself as he stared at the man in front of him.

He was staring at Waverly’s fiancé. The man whose portrait was in their house right now.

The man his sister was going to marry.

His future brother-in-law.

Viktor suddenly wanted to run. But then any plans to excuse himself were thwarted when the professor gestured to him.

“You see young Pendleton this is Viktor Boyle also a favorite student of mine.”

Jayce smirked. “Hah I’m pretty sure I’m better. Wait…did you just say Boyle?”

Viktor inhaled sharply, waiting for the recognition. Jayce was suddenly staring at him now. No, not just staring. Scrutinizing him, his eyes moving from Viktor’s head down to his feet then back again as if searching for something.

“I’m surprised you two don’t know each other.” The professor’s voice was like a spell breaking the silence. And Jayce was the first one to break eye contact. He was frowning though which made Viktor wonder if he saw something he did not like which made Viktor feel on guard.

“Well it must be that time spent on those labs of yours instead of socializing! Hahaha!” the professor was definitely _not_ picking up on the awkward tension between the two. Viktor, upon realizing that he was still staring, moved his gaze to the walls instead. Was this Jayce Pendleton not going to say anything? Formally introduce himself? Acknowledge that he was marrying his sister?

Then Viktor thought about introducing himself first but held himself back upon realizing that he had no idea what to say. _Hey so I heard you’re marrying my sister? Nice to finally meet you I’m your future brother-in-law?_ So Viktor just stood there, his hands at his sides, avoiding eye contact. Jayce was doing the same too until he seemingly perked up once again as if remembering what he was here for.

“Ah yes about that professor I was wondering if I can ask help from you. Remember that weapon I designed?”

Weapon? Designed? Viktor’s ears immediately perked up. He cast a sideways glance at Jayce who was completely focused on the professor, an excited grin lighting up his face. Viktor suddenly recalled all of their reactions upon seeing the portrait. They had all agreed Waverly’s fiancé was gorgeous. Back then, Viktor did not want to admit it that a part of him did not believe. It was a painting after all. The artist may have improved it. But now Viktor felt as if that portrait had come to life. And much livelier in fact. In the portrait Jayce had a small, formal smile but right now as he watched him talk to the professor animatedly there was something Viktor felt but could not describe. He just felt drawn.

“I’m already done with it but there’s one problem.” Jayce sighed as if that problem really bothered him. Like he had spent a lot of time on it but was still stumped. “The battery. I’ve tried a lot of things including whale oil but it just won’t last long enough. But believe me it really works. I can transform it from a hammer to a cannon but that’s the thing. The transformation takes up a lot of power that I can’t use it anymore after that.”

His weapon can even transform? Now that was something.

“Ah I believe the solution to that is this crystal that can be found in Tyvia.” Professor Heimerdinger said

“Tyvia? You mean Tyvian ore?” Jayce asked

“No not Tyvian ore. It’s…hmm…what do they call it again? I can’t seem to remember.” The professor began to scratch his beard and when Viktor noticed that it had turned to an irritable scratching he decided to save the professor the trouble.

“It’s just crystal.” His voice came out a little high pitched like he was nervous. Viktor quickly bit his lip after that as if preventing himself from saying more. Jayce and the professor immediately turned to him and much to Viktor’s chagrin he can feel his cheeks flush. Jayce frowned at Viktor as if to say _you’re still here?_ Which Viktor chose to ignore. 

“They don’t have a name for it yet. It was just discovered recently.” Viktor added as if that explained things. And finally, Jayce spoke to him and it wasn’t something one would expect as first words from a future brother-in-law.

“And how do you know this?”

“I overheard my father talking about it once.” When exactly it happened Viktor could not recall anymore but he did relish the fact that Jayce flinched when Viktor mentioned his father. He quickly composed himself as though he didn’t want it to be noticed by the professor or anyone in fact. Though Viktor doubted the professor noticed as he seemed to be deep in thought. Jayce turned back to Professor Heimerdinger once again. This guy wasn’t really going to acknowledge anything?

“That crystal…do you think it can solve my battery problem professor?”

“Well it’s certainly worth a try.” Then the professor started blabbering about technical stuff and Viktor stayed for a little while longer. But when it became clear to him that Jayce Pendleton wasn’t going to acknowledge anything except that he was an ass, Viktor decided to excuse himself. For the first time in his life, talk of technical stuff did not interest him at all.

When he was a good distances away, Viktor took the risk of looking over his shoulder. He did not know why he did that or what he hoped to achieve by doing so but when he saw Jayce looking back at him, he felt some sort of…relief. The professor’s back was to him and he was talking animatedly to Jayce.

This time Viktor was the first one to break the gaze and he jogged away as if he was desperate to escape. But from what exactly, he could not place it.

***

The Boyle carriage waited for him by the Academy’s entrance and though it was a usual sight already it was a fact that not all of the Academy’s students are as well off as him so as Viktor ran down the steps and into the family coach he can feel a lot of eyes on him. Sometimes he was still not used to it but today he found that he really didn’t care. As he plopped down the leather seats and the footman shut the door behind him, he let himself catch his breath in a manner that would’ve made his father scold him for being ungentlemanly.

Viktor fixed himself, sat up straighter. His heart was still beating so loud he can practically feel it vibrating in his ears. When he closed his eyes to rest, the image of Jayce Pendleton surfaced and he was so overcome with annoyance that he opened them again.

And found himself face to face with his little sister Lydia.

“AAAAAAH!” Viktor could not contain his scream which startled Lydia at first but then she laughed.

“Is everything alright Mr. and Ms. Boyle?” came the footman’s concerned voice.

“Yes everything is alright Percy. Thank you.” Lydia replied before turning back to Viktor, still laughing. “Did I really scare you that much Vik?”

Viktor placed a hand over his chest. “Jeez Lydia I thought I was the only one in here. Didn’t notice you at all.”

“Well you seemed to be in a hurry on your way out. Did something happen?”

Oh boy did something happen!

Lydia allowed her brother to catch his breath first and relax. When he finally did, he leaned forward and Lydia noticed a slight excitement to it.

“You’d never believe this Lyds! But Waverly’s fiancé he’s here! He goes to the Academy!”

“Really? Jayce Pendleton?”

Viktor nodded.

“So you’ve met him already.”

“Uhuh.”

“Oh gosh!” Lydia was blushing all over again. “Tell me what is he like?”

Viktor had already anticipated this question. But still he felt a little pity upon seeing how excited Lydia was.

“He’s a snob.” Viktor hated to be the one to say it but what choice did he have?

“Uh…”

“He’s a snob and he’s arrogant. He seems to be a smart fellow I’ll give him that. But still he’s so snobby. Did not even formally introduce himself to me or even mention the engagement. What a snob.” Viktor decided that was the best adjective to describe his first impression on Jayce Pendleton. But still he did not have the heart to say it to Waverly, not yet. And hopefully she wouldn’t ask. It only took a few seconds for Lydia’s face to fall from anticipation to something unreadable. Viktor watched it all and found that he empathized with the poor girl.

“Are you sure it was the right person?”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “We’ve all seen the portrait yesterday Lyds. Of course I’d recognize the guy. And my professor confirmed the name so…” Viktor simply gave a half-hearted shrug. He wanted to drop the matter but of course Lydia wouldn’t let him.

“But he can’t be that bad. And surely he would be nice to Waverly?”

Viktor waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea. “Think what you want Lyds but that’s my first impression of the guy. Anyway what are you even doing here? You don’t usually come along to fetch me.” And didn’t she have music lessons? But then Viktor reminded himself that this wasn’t the first time Lydia would’ve bailed on it.

“Esma and Waverly went out today without me so I thought you and I could go out instead!”

Viktor was glad the sparkle was returning to his sister’s eyes but still, he knew what that meant after seeing it so many times on his sisters’ _shopping_ sprees.

“Oh no no no you are not taking me to the department store ever again! I have stuff to do Lydia.”

Lydia, desperate for some company, grabbed Viktor’s hand. “Oh come on Vik! I won’t go shopping, fine. But can we at least go to the park?”

“Gee Lydia you seriously want us to catch the plague out there?”

“It will be fine Viktor! The news said that the number of Weepers have been reduced anyway and besides the soldiers from the City Watch will be there. We’ll be safe.”

Viktor drew the curtain slightly to check what’s going on outside. To his surprise there were already a few civilians walking around and all of them looked perfectly safe and healthy. Also, the weather was indeed nice. He also found that the carriage was not headed back home. So Lydia had already instructed Percy in advance and due to Viktor not expecting any of today’s events he failed to notice it.

“Alright fine but if there’s anything amiss we’re going back home okay?” as he said this all he thought about was his little sister’s safety. Viktor was pretty sure he can handle being sick but Lydia? He’d rather not risk anything. Lydia let out a cheer before moving in beside him and wrapping her arms around her brother. Viktor smiled as he felt Lydia’s head nuzzle against his chest.

“Yaaaay! You’re the best Vik!”

Viktor was actually thinking about finishing Blitzcrank so he can finally show it to the professor but as he put his arm around his little sister he thought he wouldn’t mind a slight change of pace. He’ll simply work on Blitz tonight. He didn’t mind sacrificing a little sleep.

***

When he saw that the park was empty except for a couple of City Watch guards on patrol, Viktor already felt a sense of foreboding kicking in, his instinct telling him to go back some other time but when Lydia jumped out of the carriage, his heart got the better of him and he did not have the courage to tell her to get back. The guards, upon seeing the crest of the Boyle family etched on the carriage doors simply let them in.

Viktor instructed the footman to wait for them before stepping out to follow his sister. He joined her as she slowly walked through the rows of flowers, admiring them as she passed. She linked her arm with Viktor’s and as they walked Lydia talked about the past. How as kids they used to play here and that one time Esma’s face smacked against a tree branch. Viktor laughed at the memory and he found his initial fears slipping away. Since when was the last time he hung out like this with his sisters? Ever since he started working on Blitz, he had lost track of time. But he had always assumed his sisters were busy on their own anyway. It hadn’t occurred to him that they might miss this. Lydia most of all.  Esma and Waverly tended to hang out by themselves, leaving out the “baby sister”. A part of Viktor felt bad.

“We used to chase the leaves that float down before they hit the ground and whoever collected the most leaves is the winner.” Viktor said to make him feel better about himself as if this was a random childhood memory contest.

“Oh I remember that! And Waverly used to bring her dolls here too. She would just sit on the grass with them and pretend they’re having a tea party.” Lydia added. An image suddenly became clear to Viktor but it was one he did not want to share to Lydia for he knew his sister to be sensitive. The image involved their mother sitting on the grass protected from the sun thanks to her favorite parasol while she read a book and her children played around. The image was clear at the back of Viktor’s mind as if it was yesterday.

Their mother’s long brown hair tied into a ponytail and that white parasol of hers that matched her dress. While he could not recall anymore what book it was, he could conjure up the tiny images of him and Lydia, he in a little sailor’s outfit and Lydia in her sunny yellow dress laughing while trying to catch the falling leaves and to their mother’s left, Waverly and Esma on the grass with Waverly’s dolls.

It was a pretty picture and Viktor suddenly turned away as if he was afraid Lydia might read his mind. Or worse, might tell that he was about to cry. He rarely thought about his mother these days. He was just a child when it all happened and all they knew back then was that their mother had caught the plague and wasn’t coming back. Lydia hadn’t even cried that much. After all, what did a child know about life and how it ended?

They decided to rest at a little bench facing the flowerbed. As they sat there Viktor talked about his experiences at the Academy instead and Lydia didn’t seem to mind the sudden change of topic. In fact, she even seemed eager to hear about it. Viktor had always thought his hobbies bored his sisters. He did not know how much time has passed but when Viktor finally ran out of stories to tell he decided to go buy some ice cream for the two of them. Lydia promised to stay put. There was a little shop across the park and Viktor was glad it was still open. If the Watch permitted them to operate then it meant it was safe.

Viktor crossed the street, humming to himself, not aware at all of the two Weepers that just attacked the patrolling guards.

***

Viktor felt ashamed when he realized he wasn’t sure what was Lydia’s favorite flavor so he just ordered one chocolate and one strawberry. He would just get the one Lydia did not pick, for himself. But just as he was about to hand in the coins he heard Lydia scream as loud as day.

“VIKTOR! AAAAAH!”

His blood immediately ran cold and if this was any other situation he would’ve been frozen in fear. But the fact that it was his sister changed everything and made Viktor ran without stopping, dropping the coins on the ground as he did so. When he stepped out of the shop the sight that greeted him was everything he had feared.

“LYDIA!”

The guards on patrol lay on a pool of blood their weapons barely unsheathed and not far from them Lydia was trying to fend off two Weepers attempting to get a hold of her. The sight was terrifying and Viktor and Lydia’s screams mixed with one another into the air. Viktor ran towards his sister with a speed he could never imagine he had. Upon arriving, he grabbed the male Weeper, pulling him away from Lydia but when it faced him, that was when Viktor felt himself freeze. He had never been up close with one before but here he was now.

He knew about the blood from the eyes, that agonized groaning but he did not know how horrible it was to be actually near it. No, in front of it.

The Weeper gripped his arm so tight, letting out a pained groan. Viktor tried to shake him off but it only looked like he was trembling so bad. Over the Weeper’s shoulder he saw Lydia trip on her feet and tried to get up and the other Weeper, to Viktor’s horror, grabbed Lydia and made a move as if to bite her.

Viktor screamed as he tried to reach his sister until a sudden flash of pink zoomed past him and pummeled the Weeper to the ground.

***

Viktor could swear he hallucinated the whole thing. That the flash of pink was just his mind playing tricks on him. But when he finally willed himself to focus he saw that it was a woman, with bright pink hair and wearing these huge gauntlets, saving his sister and then himself by pummeling those Weepers to the ground. Viktor barely registered his sister throwing herself against him and crying as he stared at the strange pink haired woman.

When the Weepers were both dead (and how could they not be when their faces were practically squashed against the ground and blood was pooling out) the woman stood up and wiped a sweat from her brow.

“Whew! Glad I got here in time.” She had two letters tattooed on her face. V and I. what does that mean?

She planted her fists on her waist as she examined the corpses nonchalantly like it was all simply a part of her everyday job. When she finally turned to them and asked if they were alright did Viktor remember that Lydia could’ve gotten killed. He looked down to see his sister’s face buried against his chest and he let his hand rest on her back, the other caressing her brown waves in an attempt to calm her down. She was shaking terribly.

“Y-yes we’re fine. Thank you.” Viktor said but the woman approached them anyway. She laid a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “It seems as if the little girl is not fine. Let me see if the Weeper—“ her sentence was cut by Lydia sharply turning to look at her with a glare and slapping her hand away. The sound was so crisp that the woman’s eyes widened and she recoiled.

“I’m not a little girl! And I’m fine the Weeper did not get me.” She continued to hang on tightly to Viktor, her tear stained face defiant but still clearly shaken from what just occurred.

“I-is that so?” was all the woman said, clearly not expecting that kind of gesture. Lydia buried her face back against her brother. “Let’s go home.” She said in a muffled voice and Viktor kissed the top of her head. “Yes of course we will Lyds. And I’ll tell the servants to give you your favorite pudding and prepare a warm bath for you. How does that sound?”

He felt Lydia’s head bob up and down. He turned to the woman and mouthed his thanks before they walked away.

***

The sun had already set when Vi found herself on her way home. She was glad that this time there were no more Weepers or suspicious people she encountered. She used the time to collect herself, thinking about today’s events. So much has happened starting from the investigation of that blown up tavern but she did not dwell on it too much. How could she think of anything else when clearly the highlight of the day was that little spectacle at the park. At first she had wondered why the guards allowed civilians in there in the first place. But when she heard the man say the word “servants” and confirmed her theory by seeing them board a carriage with the Boyle family crest on it, she understood why.

Stupid fucking guards. They were always such a suck-up to the aristocracy, letting them do what they want and look what happened. Vi did not even bother to examine the corpses of those guards. Idiots. They should’ve barred entrance to the park, telling those snot nosed brats they shouldn’t be out there prancing as if the city wasn’t infested with plague. Vi hated the lot of them just as she hated all these Weepers and plague and idiotic guards. Those people thinking they can do anything they want just because their district wasn’t affected. But still they were part of the citizens she and Caitlyn vowed to protect, no matter how much she disliked them.

Caitlyn.

Vi wondered if she was alright. Something strange seemed to have happened this morning. Vi made a mental note to herself to ask Caitlyn about it but when she got home she completely forgot about it when Cait asked how her day had been and Vi found herself ranting about what happened at the park.

“Can you please, pretty please tell these stupid guards to barricade that damn park?” Vi cried out. Even the cup of tea Caitlyn made for her wasn’t calming her down. She might need something stronger. A whiskey doesn’t sound so bad and she thought Cait might need it too. God knows how much stress they’ve both been in these past few days.

“Okay I will. But more importantly are those two citizens alright? They weren’t bitten by those Weepers?”

Vi waved her hand as if to dismiss Cait’s concern. “Oh I’m sure they’re fine. Coming home to some pudding and a warm bath prepared by their hardworking staff.”

Of course Caitlyn appeared confused. Vi cleared her throat as she gulped down what remained in the teacup. “They weren’t ordinary citizens Cait! They were the Boyle siblings! Not the four of them though just the boy and probably the youngest Lady Boyle.” She spat the words Lady Boyle with all the sarcasm she can muster. “Can you imagine? Did not even spare me some gratitude after saving them from those Weepers. But no wonder the guards let them in. They don’t have the courage to tell those snot nosed brats they just can’t waltz in and pretend like the place belongs to them. Ugh, seriously. Fucking brats.” Vi was too busy with her rant that she failed to notice Caitlyn turning her back on her and balling her hands into tight fists.

And of course she did not know that deep down Caitlyn secretly wished Vi hadn’t saved them.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like chapter 2 was half assed so I made this chapter extra long ^^
> 
> here's some sparkles
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Chapter 4

“You bloody fool!”

It was not one of the words normally used to describe Viktor. But now it was what his father called him, accompanied with a slap across his cheek and Viktor silently took it, silently agreed with it. Viktor had always prided in his smarts but tonight, at that particular moment, he allowed himself to be called a fool.

“How could you let your sister out in the open like that and leave her by herself? For god’s sake Viktor you’re the elder. You should’ve been more responsible. You’re not a kid anymore.”

It’s ironic, Viktor thought to himself. How in the park he and Lydia were reminiscing their childhood memories and now his father was reminding him that it was all in the past now. He was right and Viktor took the blame for it willingly. He was the older brother and should’ve prioritized his sister’s safety. How could he have been so stupid?

“I’m sorry father. It won’t happen again I promise.” Viktor said as he ignored the throbbing pain in his cheek where his father had slapped him. Nathan Boyle turned his back on his son as he lit a cigar to calm his nerves. Viktor did not miss the way his father’s fingers trembled as he attempted to light it.

“You better keep that word of yours Viktor. Now go see your sister.”

Viktor did not have to be reminded of it. Before his father could say more Viktor left the room and made his way to Lydia’s bedchambers. Along the way he tried hard not to think about today’s events but it was tough. The way Lydia screamed, that heart stopping fear he felt when she tripped and the Weeper reached for her…it was more than Viktor could bear. He also tried to get the images of those Weepers out of his head but every time Viktor closed his eyes it was all he could see. At times he even felt like he could still hear their agonized moaning as if it was breathing down his neck and that sent him shivering with fear all over again.

Even now as he walked down the brightly lit hallways of their mansion, he knew he should feel safe here but after that encounter with the Weepers at the park he wasn’t sure anymore. Viktor hated this newfound paranoia. Home was supposed to make him feel safe, not make him jump at the slightest sound. But after today’s events he can only wish the paranoia would go away soon.

Viktor finally reached Lydia’s room and he decided to knock first as was his habit. And also since it was a pet peeve of his, people coming in without knocking first. When he heard his sister’s voice telling him to come in, Viktor let out a sigh of relief. He opened the door, wincing at the way it creaked. The servants need to do some polishing, he reminded himself. He gently closed it behind him, not taking his eyes off Lydia as he did so. She was already in her nightdress and was sitting up on her bed, leaning against her pillows while she folded her hands neatly on her lap. Viktor approached her and Lydia could see the worry in his eyes. She reached out to take his hand.

“You should’ve told father it was my fault.”

“No it’s not! How could I do that?”

“But I was the one who forced you to go to the park with me.”

“And it’s my fault for agreeing. I should’ve been more sensible. I’m your older brother.” Viktor could not stop his fingers from trembling, could not stop the sudden swell in his throat. “I should’ve protected you, thought about your safety…”

Lydia clasped his hand tighter. “You did protect me. Remember? You saved me from those Weepers.”

No, Viktor wanted to say. _I barely did anything. That pink haired woman saved you, not me._ But he could not say it. Instead he felt himself crumble beside his sister’s bed, leaning his head against her hand. They stayed like that for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything. When Viktor had swallowed his tears and was sure he had gained his resolve, he looked back up at Lydia. He brushed away the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. The gesture made both of them smile.

“Have you taken the elixir?” Viktor asked

“But it tastes horrible!”

“Yes I know but you have to take it. It’s for your own safety.”

“I wasn’t bitten.”

“Yes but they made contact with us so we still have to drink it.” Viktor did not mention that he still hasn’t taken his. He was saving it before he went to sleep. The taste was really that terrible. “We can’t take any more risks.”

Lydia pouted like she always did when they were kids when she didn’t get what she wanted. But she seemed to agree anyway that it was necessary for her health. “Can you tell the servants to bring me some tea as well?”

“Sure.” Viktor answered, glad that Lydia seemed to cheer up a bit. He stood up and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be off to bed now. See you in the morning.”

“Good night Vik.”

“Good night Lyds.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor did as he promised. Upon leaving Lydia’s room he ordered a passing servant to bring some elixir and a cup of tea to Lydia’s room and for safety measures, told the maid not to leave unless she has seen Lydia drink the elixir herself. After that Viktor finally retired to his room. He was so worn down he didn’t even want a warm bath anymore. Instead he changed into his nightclothes, grabbed the elixir lying on his desk and dumped the whole contents of the vial in his mouth so it was over in one sweep.

He winced as the bitter fluid went down his throat and if he wasn’t so tired he would’ve gone out for a glass of water too but now he decided to skip on that as well and went straight to bed, wishing he wouldn’t have any nightmares tonight.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was impossible.

* * *

 

He was back in the park. He had no idea how it happened but here he was, on the exact same spot, that little bench facing the flowerbeds. The sky was a bright cerulean, a gentle wind causing the flowers to dance.

Had it not been for the Weepers and the fact that his sister was in danger this could’ve been a picture perfect scene. But the appearance of those Weepers changed everything. Suddenly Viktor found himself re-enacting that scene he desperately wanted to forget despite knowing it will stick with him as long as he lives.

Lydia tripping on her feet and that look of horror and panic on her face as the Weeper reached for her. Viktor could not see his face but he was sure it matched Lydia’s. The only difference is no matter how hard Viktor tried to move it was like he was rooted on the spot. No matter how hard he tried to push away the male Weeper gripping his arm it still wouldn’t budge. And this time there was no stranger coming in to save Lydia. Viktor watched helplessly as the female  Weeper grabbed his sister and leaned in to bite her. That was the last thing Viktor saw – blood gushing out of his sister’s body before he found himself falling backwards.

Did the male Weeper push him? He could not tell for all he could think about was how useless he was. A useless, irresponsible brother. His mother would’ve been ashamed of him. Viktor could not even tell if he was screaming as he felt the ground beneath him open up like it was welcoming him. As his head tipped backwards, he thought about how wonderful it would be if he had something that could’ve saved his sister. Like an extra hand. He thought about Blitzcrank’s mechanical arm. How great it would be if he had something like that. Maybe then he could’ve saved his sister.

The cerulean sky was the last thing he saw before the ground swallowed him whole, covering him in darkness.

* * *

 

Caitlyn woke up, gasping for air. Cold sweat poured down her forehead and she tried to slow down her breathing. It wasn’t a little later did she realized that something was…off. She was still in the same bedroom she shared with Vi in their little apartment they moved in not too long ago. But still she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She turned to her side, only to find it empty.

“Vi?”

What time was it? Caitlyn worried she might be late for work. Why didn’t Vi wake her up? Cait sat up, anticipating any kind of noise but couldn’t find any. In fact it was too quiet. If Vi was awake she could at least hear her humming from the kitchen as she made breakfast. But there wasn’t a single sound not even from the outside. Sensing that there is something definitely wrong, Cait stood up and ran towards the door, throwing it open.

And she found herself staring into a weird, empty space reminiscent of the sky.

She wasn’t in her apartment anymore. Her apartment certainly did not consist of weird floating objects and small islands scattered all over.

“What the…” was she dreaming? Caitlyn blinked several times, even pinched herself in the arm so hard it left a red marking but still the scenery did not change. A street lamp floated past her and from a distance she can even see a whale. This might be a dream or some weird hallucination but she was pretty fucking sure it was a whale. Caitlyn looked down and swallowed hard. It was nothing but space below her. She was afraid to step out. And what idiot would do that?

“Hello?” Caitlyn cried out, not surprised to find that her voice seemed to echo. _I can’t be the only one in here._

“Hello?” Caitlyn tried again. “Is there anyone out there? Please help me!” when all she heard back was the echo of her own voice she felt helpless. Helpless and stupid. Surely this was a dream right? And she would wake up soon. No need for her to scream when it’s clear she was the only one here. But if this was a dream why did it feel so…

Caitlyn stared at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. It didn’t feel otherworldly. On the contrary it felt…

“Real.”

Caitlyn gasped, immediately taking a step back. That wasn’t her voice. She wasn’t the one who said it. A man stood before her, floating, surrounded by a strange light. It could’ve made him look godly if it wasn’t for the fact that he had black pupils. Caitlyn felt her jaw hanging open and she didn’t find the modesty close it. The man was dressed in a brown jacket, grey trousers and black boots and he had dark hair just as dark as his eyes. He could’ve passed for an ordinary citizen if it wasn’t for that. Suddenly, Caitlyn had an idea of who this man was. At the back of her mind, a name was struggling to get out.

“Y-you…” Caitlyn had heard the stories. Growing up in Dunwall who hasn’t? Her parents mentioned it to her even when she was a kid. Sometimes it was even one of her bedtime stories. And she had read that name on the walls all over the city. The graffiti she always see made it sound like worship. Although the Abbey of the Everyman held a different opinion she didn’t care about that. Everyone knows those corrupt Overseers were nothing but a fancy cult. But that didn’t mean Caitlyn believed in the stories.  Caitlyn never had an inclination towards religion and anything of the sort. She knows she didn’t need that to become a decent human being.

“You’re the Outsider.”

Saying it aloud felt funny for some reason even if the situation was serious. It’s just that she dismissed all those stories as nothing but an urban legend, created by bored minds wanting a little bit of excitement in this boring, predictable world. When her grandmother began talking of this particular man, the Outsider, even Caitlyn thought she was mad.

And that’s why she had to leave.

“And you’re Caitlyn.” The Outsider gave her a crooked smile. Caitlyn knew right away this guy was reading her mind and she shuddered. The whole situation scared her.

“Or should I say…”

_No don’t say it._

The Outsider offered her his hand and Caitlyn took note of how graceful he moved. But also couldn’t help wondering if he was mocking her in some way.

“Lady Caitlyn Moray?”

* * *

 

There didn’t seem to be any other option left so Caitlyn found herself walking with the Outsider. Or floating if she was being picky with the term. And besides she wanted answers.

“Where’s Vi? Where is everyone else?”

The Outsider was a few inches away his back turned to her as she followed. “Relax Miss Caitlyn on the real world you are still asleep and don’t worry Vi is blissfully unaware of all this. She is sleeping right next to you as we speak.”

Great. Another secret she has to hide from Vi. She supposed she didn’t have to ask the Outsider if she can tell Vi about this. And anyway Vi was just like her. They both thought the Outsider was nothing but fiction. And how can she make Vi believe her that it wasn’t? so Caitlyn decided the obvious answer was to shut up about this whole ordeal.

“Alright then. What do you want from me?”

She heard a soft chuckle coming from the Outsider. “Straightforward I see. As expected of a lady of your background.”

This got on her nerves. “Can you stop bringing that up? It sounds like you’re mocking me.”

But this seemed to entertain the Outsider more much to Caitlyn’s annoyance. “I am not mocking you my lady. I just find it funny how someone can run away from everything an ordinary man can only dream of.”

“Look it’s gone now okay? Whatever we had. We’re a fallen house now in case you’re not updated.”

“But you can still regain it.”

Caitlyn stopped. The Outsider did too and finally faced her. “You can take it all back. Everything that was dear to you, everything you grew up with.”

Images of a grand villa in the Estate District came to Caitlyn’s mind accompanied with memories of her and her family. Of a younger her sitting on the floor, tinkering with a gadget her father invented. Her grandmother dressing her in the latest fashion and her mother complimenting her that she looked beautiful. Then another memory, this time her teenage version, sitting in front of a mirror while her grandmother lovingly put pins in her hair all while reminding her how to act like a lady.

She didn’t enjoy parties that much as her grandma did but she couldn’t deny the pride she felt at seeing all those people having a good time because of them. All those gentlemen and even ladies – showering her with compliments and gifts. Her parents enjoying themselves after a hard day’s work.

“Don’t you want it all back Caitlyn? I can sense that you do.”

All it took was one glance at that smile and those black pupils for Caitlyn to realize that this was a trap. She shook her head with urgency as if willing those thoughts, those memories, to go away.

“No! They’re all in the past. I can’t do anything about it now.” But deep down she wished she could. How desperately that wish tried to push itself out. Caitlyn held back, breaking her gaze with the Outsider. This man was trouble. She had to get out. She cannot fall like her grandmother. She was not that stupid to let herself think wishes don’t have a dangerous price.

To her surprise she heard the Outsider let out a sigh as if he was a disappointed parent. “Are you content with letting things be Caitlyn? Fine then. Come I’ll show you something.” He led her to an island – just one of the pieces of rocks floating around them but on this one there were two people. And Caitlyn immediately recognized them.

“M-mother? Father?” the Outsider let her approach them. They were still as statues and as hard as one. Her mother, hunched over a desk covered with bills. She was covering her face with her hands as if she was crying. Her father appeared as if he had been pacing restlessly back and forth, his shoulders slumped and fingers resting on his chin. Caitlyn knew that gesture well. Her father only did that when there was a problem. A serious problem.

“W-what is this? Why are you showing me this?” she sharply turned to the Outsider can’t decide if she wants to slit his throat or burst out crying on his shoulders.

“Because you are their daughter and that is the reality of their lives Caitlyn. Look closer.”

Caitlyn didn’t have to. Or rather she didn’t have the courage to.

“Your parents are buried in a mountain of debts.” He didn’t have to put it like that. Caitlyn shut her eyes and bit her lip so hard she assumed it will bleed in a matter of seconds. Tears were threatening to spill.

“And of course they can’t come to you. They know you’re happy, living a comfortable life with a job you want and a woman you love. They didn’t want to disturb their daughter who is finally happy after all the chaos she went through. They’d rather try to save the situation themselves. Meanwhile the people behind everything are living like this.”

The Outsider led her to a different island, this one a little bigger than the one her parents were on. But it made sense for in it there were four people and the sight of them made Caitlyn freeze with unspeakable fury. It wasn’t hard to figure out they were a family with just one glance at their identical hair and shit eating grins.

“Nathan Boyle.” Caitlyn hissed under her breath while glaring at the man sitting comfortably on a velvet armchair with a wine glass in his hand. His legs were crossed and Caitlyn wanted nothing more than to rip that smile off his ugly face. Not far from him were three women huddled in front of a jewellery box together as if they were checking out its contents and trying it on. Caitlyn jabbed a finger at them as if accusing them of a crime.

“Waverly Boyle.” She said at the woman in the center.

“Esma Boyle.” She said to the woman on Waverly’s left. “Lydia Boyle.” She said all their names like they were a curse. And maybe in a sense they are. A curse to her family. To her existence. She felt the Outsider closing in on her. “You want them gone don’t you?”

Caitlyn’s gaze flicked over to where her parents are. They did not deserve it. They did not deserve to be buried in a mountain of debts while the people who caused them to live like this in the first place were living like kings and queens. It just wasn’t fair. Where was the justice in all this? Caitlyn clenched her fists, her nails burying deep into her palms as she glared daggers at the Boyles.

“I don’t want them gone. I want them to suffer first!” her voice sounded like it belonged to a complete stranger. But then again she hadn’t let her grief and anger consume her like this before. She had always bottled it in.

_Because I’m scared to see what kind of creature I’ll be if I let it all out._

“I want them to suffer! I want them thrown out of that mansion like what they did to my parents! I want their house to burn to the ground like what they did to mine! I want them to live on the streets and be laughed at! I want them to experience pain and humiliation and made them wish they’d never been born!”

_Who am I really? Am I still Caitlyn? Am I still myself? Is this who I truly am?_

“I want them to catch the fucking plague!” she had never wished that on anyone before not even on her annoying officemates, god no. The plague took away families, innocent lives. Deprived children of their future. And Caitlyn had seen it herself – the dumping of unclaimed bodies into the sea. At first she thought it was inhumane – these people at least deserve to be buried in a cemetery. But with the plague claiming victims almost everyday even the cemeteries got crowded and there wasn’t just enough room anymore. But at the thought of these monsters – the Boyle family and their rotting corpses being thrown into sea, the idea seemed so delicious Caitlyn wanted to do it herself.

“I want them to bleed from the eyes!” Caitlyn was feeling something now. A strange new power surging inside her as if it was finding a way into her. She couldn’t see the Outsider anymore but she can still feel his presence. The figures of the Boyles were slowly dissolving. No, it was her vision that was blurring. Caitlyn blinked heavily. What’s going on?

_What else Caitlyn? What else do you want?_

_I want revenge. I want my parents to be happy again. I want everyone to get what they deserve._

_What about you Caitlyn? What do you want for yourself?_

Images invaded Caitlyn’s mind at all once. A beautiful frilly dress. A pair of shoes with those cute heels she and her mother gushed about. Her room overlooking the city of Dunwall so that when night came she can admire the lights like they were stars and diamonds. Vi by her side. Vi meeting her parents but this time they were back in their estate and they are all having a little tea party in their garden at that spot with the roses, red and white and that marble fountain her grandma insisted they erected and turned out great. Beautiful piano and cello music in their hall reserved for banquets. She and Vi dancing. Everyone around them happy, clapping, cheering.

_I want happiness._

Caitlyn stretched out her hand as if reaching for those images, trying to grasp them before they slip away.

_I want everything._

* * *

 

Caitlyn thought it was over. She found herself lying on the bed again, looking up at the ceiling of her apartment. Oh thank goodness, she thought to herself. But the relief vanished when just as quickly as it came when she realized she couldn’t move. It was like some invisible manacles were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She opened her mouth to scream but even that she couldn’t do. Then she felt it again.

The presence of the Outsider. Was this never going to end? She couldn’t tell anymore what was real and what’s not. The Outsider materialized again, this time by her side. He was standing up, looking down at her and Caitlyn could swear he seemed amused by the whole situation. It was also at that moment when Caitlyn noticed something on the back of her hand, something dark and had never been there before.

“Wh-what is this?” her voice sounded like it belonged to a frightened child.

“I give you my Mark, Caitlyn. It’s my present for you.”

_That’s the last thing I want._ Caitlyn said to herself mostly because she knew it was no use protesting.

“Take it.”

What other choice did she have?

“Use it wisely. Use it to save your loved ones.” The Outsider bent down as if he was going to whisper something in her ear and she caught that look of amusement on his face.

“And use it to save your brother.”

At that, Caitlyn froze, no longer trying to break free of the invisible chains binding her. Instead she stared wide eyed and confused at the Outsider as he rose back up.

_But I don’t have a brother._ She wanted to say. But the Outsider put her back to sleep before she could even say it.

* * *

 

It scared her, how easily she smiled at Vi that morning as if everything was alright. As if she had a normal sleep.

“Waffles?” Vi was standing by the door, donning an apron on. Caitlyn was already sitting up.

“Sounds good.”                           

“You were mumbling in your sleep last night. Had a bad dream?” Vi asked

Caitlyn shook her head. “Not really. Just a crazy dream.”

“Well I hope it involved a dancing unicorn. I’m gonna go make some waffles now. And oh your tea is ready. Drink it before it gets cold.”

As soon as Vi headed back to the kitchen Caitlyn’s smile dropped and she inspected the back of her hand. The Mark was not there but she could sense it.  That power that wasn’t there before but she could feel it inside her, beckoning her to come and use them if she felt like it. As hard as she tried to shake everything away as one bad dream, she knew it was impossible. Besides it really did happen. She was a believer now but that didn’t mean she was going to build shrines for him. Caitlyn stood up and made her way to the bathroom mirror to check on her appearance. Strange though she didn’t seem to be tired like she expected it to be.

Nothing about her appearance changed except when she raised her hand, the Mark appeared on her reflection and she swore she can feel it pulsing. It was like an unwelcome gift, now that she realized it. Surely having this Mark wasn’t free. There has to be a price and she tried not to think about her grandmother at that moment. But it was a gift all the same albeit a dangerous one. If she can use this to save her parents and get revenge on the Boyles then she didn’t mind the risks. She can almost pretend they didn’t exist. But there was still that one detail that bothered her. The Outsider saying something about saving her brother.

Caitlyn tore her gaze away from her reflection. The Outsider was probably just messing with her mind wasn’t he? But still it tugged at the back of her mind incessantly as if there was some vague memory in there begging to show itself. But it didn’t matter. She had more important things to do than worry about what the Outsider had said.

Caitlyn removed her clothes before stepping into the bath, already planning about what date would be most convenient to pay a visit to the family she hasn’t seen in a while.

* * *

 

Viktor woke up gasping. His hand immediately reached for his chest, feeling unsettled about how fast it rose and fell. His back was drenched in sweat, same as his forehead. Plus the room was still dark. What time was it? Viktor tried to sit up but it was like every muscle in his body hurt and he didn’t have the energy to move them. Was he sick? No he was sure he had drank the elixir last night, even emptied the vial. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. What was happening to him?

Before he could find the answer or even ask for help he found his eyelids drooping again and he fell back into sleep. This time, it was dreamless.

* * *

 

The sunlight woke him up this time and he was in a way, thankful for it. A figure stood by his windows and was the one responsible for drawing the curtains aside and letting the sunlight in. Viktor blinked until the figure came into focus.

“Esma?”                    

Esma turned around upon hearing her brother’s voice and let out a sigh of relief before walking over to his bedside. She laid a hand on Viktor’s forehead, carefully brushing aside his hair. “How are you feeling Vik?”

“Terrible.” His voice came out hoarse and groggy. “My head hurts.”

Esma drew her hand back. “I knew it. You have a fever. I heard about what happened with you and Lydia yesterday. Did you drink some elixir? Please tell me you did.”

“I did. I swear I did. What about Lydia did she—“

“She’s fine. We actually just had breakfast.”

Viktor smiled to show his relief though it still puzzled him. If he drank the elixir then why was he sick?  
“I’ll tell the maids to bring some soup for you. Do you want anything else?”

“Sweetmilk.” Viktor retorted and it made Esma smile. Even when he was sick her little brother still managed to think about his favourite drink. “Of course. Sweetmilk it is.”

It was at that moment when Viktor began to notice something strange about his sister. Her hair was tied into a neat bun, curly fringes caressing her ears. The hairstyle seemed to accentuate her slender neck and of course her beautiful face which at the moment, Viktor also noticed the hint of rogue on it. Her lips were extraordinarily red too and her dress…

“Are you going somewhere Esma?” Viktor asked. If she wasn’t his sister he would’ve blushed at the low cut of her dress.

Esma’s answer surprised him. “No I’m not going anywhere. Why do you ask?”

“Well it sure look like you are.”

“Oh.” Esma looked down at her dress as if realizing only now why Viktor was asking such a question. “We’re going to have guests over and I want to look my best. They should be here just in time for lunch.”

Well now, Esma seemed awfully prepared. Viktor can sense this wasn’t an ordinary visitor.

“Who’s coming?” he asked

At this, Esma’s smile grew wide. “Lord Pendleton and his son!”

Viktor’s reaction on the other hand was the complete opposite of Esma’s though she failed to notice this. She pulled herself up and patted Viktor’s head affectionately. “But don’t worry yourself with that. Father knows you’re sick so just stay here and get some rest.”

When Esma left, Viktor still did not know how to process all this.

* * *

 

_Can this afternoon get any more horribly dull?_

Jayce’s eyes darted around the drawing room. He had lost count how many times his attention had wandered ever since this whole thing started. In fact he had already memorized the different paintings hanging up in that room. On top of the fireplace hung a portrait of the current patriarch Nathan Boyle who was now engaging Lord Pendleton in conversation.

Jayce took a slow sip from his wineglass as he studied the painting for the nth time. He can deduce that the painting had been done at a time when Nathan Boyle was in his early 30s or so. As he looked back to the actual Lord Boyle – his future father-in-law god help him, he tried not to laugh at the buttons of his suit which was threatening to burst. Couldn’t he have picked a better shirt one where his middle aged belly wouldn’t be so obvious?

Opposite from that was a family portrait that included the late Lady Boyle. Jayce found out that Lord Boyle’s wife had died many years ago. She had been a victim of the plague. Though it saddened Jayce at first it now struck him as odd for it was rare for the nobility to fall victim to it. Usually those kind of news came from the common folk. But he guessed it was just a reminder that sickness does not choose its target.

That family portrait was easier to look at. All that identical shade of brown hair and aristocratic facial features and also the way they huddled close together. Jayce could never get his family to do that. But in the first place he would never imagine proposing one to his family, could not imagine himself sitting next to his uncles for hours. He could barely stand a minute with them.

“So tell me Jayce…” Lord Boyle’s voice brought him back to his current horribly dull situation. On both sides of Lord Boyle were his daughters who were all staring at him, eager to hear him speak. “…what’s it like in the Academy? I only found out recently that you go to the same place as my son Viktor.”

_What’s it like? Hmm I don’t know. Maybe happy? Or bored because you are the smartest person in there and nobody can match up to you. Except for one professor but I can probably surpass him one day._

“It’s nice.” Was all that came out of Jayce’s mouth. He tried to smile but he was pretty sure it came out like a grimace.

“And your father tells me you like inventing stuff.”

The way he said “inventing stuff” made Jayce seem like what he was doing was child’s play. Luckily it was his father that spoke up for him or else he could not have held back from saying something sarcastic. “Oh yes you should see Jayce at home. All those hours spent in that lab of his! I only see him when it’s time to eat.”

Nathan Boyle laughed wholeheartedly. “Ah just like my Viktor! You remind me of him so much. It’s too bad he can’t join us today. You two would’ve hit it off.”

Jayce almost spit out his wine. If only they knew that he had met him already. Which was an encounter Jayce wanted to forget. He didn’t mean to act like a snob but he was caught off-guard; he didn’t even want to think about his own impending engagement and here he was suddenly his future brother-in-law. So Jayce had acted like a snob but in truth he was anxious. And honestly speaking he was kinda glad that Viktor guy wasn’t here right now.

“Yes I agree. The poor fellow I hope he gets well soon.” Lord Pendleton commented

Nathan Boyle let out a long sigh. “Well if only he did not take his sister to the park yesterday---“

He was immediately cut off by the youngest Boyle girl an act that surprised everyone in the room and finally piqued Jayce’s curiosity enough to stop looking at the paintings.

“Father it was I who dragged Viktor to the park and look I’m fine!”

“Lydia!” This time it was Waverly who spoke up, giving her sister a stern look while between them Esma tried to smile but still appeared uneasy.

“I’m just saying it’s not his fault. That’s all.”

Silence passed over them, a long and awkward one. Nathan Boyle just sat there, scolding his youngest daughter with his eyes but Lydia seemed to be unaffected by it. Jayce liked the girl's spunk and her willingness to defend her absent brother. On the other hand his first impression of his supposed fiancé wasn’t that well. She fidgeted too much, tried to appear casual but her nerves were still too obvious. Plus she gave off the impression of someone who bended too much to the rules. Meanwhile the other one Esma was dressed a little too fancily. In fact, even more fancy than Waverly to his taste. Being married into this family was going to be one hell of a chore.

“I believe lunch is already served. Shall we go out to the veranda? It’s such a fine day today. Might as well take advantage of the good weather.” Nathan Boyle threw in a little chuckle for good measure as if he had not just mentally scolded his daughter in front of the guests.

“Ah yes of course! Such fine weather.” Lord Pendleton nodded a little too much. Good god, Jayce thought to himself. He desperately needed a break from these people or else he might lose his appetite.

“If you’ll excuse me I need to go to the restroom for a bit.” Jayce tried his best to pull the corners of his lips into a smile. Almost immediately his fiancé stood up and offered to show it to him. As they walk out of the drawing room together Jayce knew his father was watching him so he forced himself to offer his arm to Waverly. As she took it he heard his father make a comment about how they seemed to be getting along quite well. Oh please, Jayce wanted to say. They hardly ever exchanged words! As soon as they were out of sight, Jayce dropped his smile. Waverly didn’t seem to notice this.

“I apologize for my sister’s behaviour.” She said as Jayce took notice of the various family portraits along the hallway. Was this family so vain they did not have any other painting except themselves?

“It’s fine don’t worry about it.” Then he found that he had nothing else to say to Waverly and what’s worse didn’t seem to care about it. Waverly on the other hand, was obviously struggling to say something and Jayce found himself praying she did not. He was about to reach his limit here for how much small talk he can handle in a day. And lord knows they still have lunch for that. They finally reached the end of the hallway.

“Just go here.” Waverly said, pointing to the right. “Straight ahead.”

“Thank you.” Jayce dropped his arm and Waverly just stood there as if waiting for something. God this was awkward. “Uh…I’ll see you at the table.” 

Waverly’s head snapped in attention as if she was in a play and recalled only now that that was her cue. “Y-yes. Right. I’ll see you at the table M-Mr. Pendleton.” She blushed furiously which infuriated Jayce for some reason before she turned around and started half-walking half-running away from him.

“Good god.” Jayce muttered to himself accompanied with a shake of his head as soon as his fiancé was out of earshot. He began to walk in the direction Waverly had pointed him to. This was only the first meeting and he could barely stand her already. All of them actually. He wished his father would choose another family. Or better yet, not choose anyone at all. What was there in marriage anyway? He can make a list right now but all he can think of will be cons. Endless cons. Lack of freedom, more obligations, less time for the things he wanted to do… Jayce could go on and on. Jumping off a cliff seemed more inviting than being married to this awfully dull family. And as if to add another point to his case he passed by another portrait and Jayce stopped for a while to look at it. It was a portrait of a man his age who looked disturbingly familiar. Like he had seen him before.

“Oh god…” Jayce was going to be sick. If there was another family portrait even in the goddamn bathroom…

“What the—“

Jayce looked up, almost jumping at the sound of another voice. He hadn’t noticed there was a room just beside that portrait. And standing before him was none other than the portrait’s subject. Jayce did not have to ask for his name to know who he was. He had heard it many times ever since his father announced he was going to be engaged and pushed his once quiet, contenting life to one of turmoil.

“What are you doing here?” Viktor Boyle asked. God he looked like a mess. His hair was ruffled, sticking up in different directions and patches of sweat dotted his white shirt. Which, Jayce noticed, the top buttons were undone.

“Uh…I’m here to use the bathroom?” there he was again, acting rude. But Jayce could not help it. His mood was nowhere near fine. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? Your family tells me you’re sick.”

“I ran out of sweetmilk. Is there a maid around? Please call her for me.”

“I don’t see anyone.” Jayce did not have to search the surroundings to know it was just the two of them along that particular hallway. And Viktor Boyle’s portrait that seemed like it was only made recently with how much it resembled Viktor. If only Viktor wasn’t sick right now.

“Oh dear…” Viktor stepped back a little into his room a blush spreading across his cheeks. “How rude of me. You are a guest and here I am looking all befuddled, asking you to call a maid for me.”

Jayce opened his mouth, surprised by Viktor’s conduct. And, he was going to admit, impressed by it too. The Pendletons didn’t have that much visitors and if ever they have one, it was one of those types that didn’t require this much courtesy. It was mainly suspicious looking guests for his uncles, in connection to their shady businesses.

“N-no it’s alright. Should I go look for one? I think I saw one just a few seconds ago.” And Jayce was surprised with himself when he realized that he was sincere with his offer.

“Oh no it’s fine. Please don’t trouble yourself with it.” Hastily Viktor raked a hand across his hair in an effort to appear less messy and Jayce wanted to tell him that it’s fine but decided against it. He didn’t want this to be any more awkward.

“You said you were going to use the bathroom right? It’s just there at the end of the hallway to your right.” Viktor pointed out

“Thank you.” Was all Jayce could think of saying despite knowing that information already.  And now here comes the awkward part yet again. Both of them had no idea what to say next so they just stood there, Jayce chewing his lip, Viktor trying subtly to look over Jayce’s shoulder to see if there was a passing maid. It kind of made Jayce want to laugh. Then as if sensing this was an opportunity he decided to finally introduce himself in a formal way so it no longer troubled his mind at times.

“Hey I know we’ve already met before but I’m Jayce.” He held out his hand along with a smile. And this time it was genuine. “Your family told me a lot about you. And the Professor has mentioned you quite a few times. You know who I mean.”

There was a few seconds of stunned silence first in Viktor’s part before he finally smiled back. He took Jayce’s hand in his and Jayce was surprise by how warm it felt. A little too warm actually but probably that’s because the guy was sick. Still Jayce didn’t mind.

“Well, nice to finally meet you. Viktor Boyle. I hoped those things they said about me were good.” and he had a nice smile too, Jayce was going to admit. Now he can see why the Boyles loved to hang paintings of themselves.

“You spend too much time in that lab of yours where you like to invent and tinker with stuff which I happen to do a lot as well so I think it’s good.”

That earned a hearty laugh from Viktor and it made Jayce feel good. Since when was the last time he made someone laugh?

“And let me guess they all said you and I will be good friends.” Viktor added confidently and now it was Jayce’s turn to laugh.

“I swear if I hear that one more time…”

“Ugh I know right?”

Now both men were laughing and in that moment it occurred to Jayce that this was his only genuine laughter since the day started. And speaking of genuine laughter when was the last time he had one, just before this? He found that he could not remember so now he wished Viktor wasn’t sick and could join them for lunch. That would certainly make the impending lunch more bearable. When he looked at Viktor again he noticed the crinkle in his eyes as he laughed and he had a little dimple that appeared if you inspect closely…

“Mr. Boyle?”

Jayce’s heart almost jumped. What the heck was he doing? A maid appeared seemingly out of nowhere and for some reason Jayce felt a bit annoyed for having been interrupted.

“I was sent by Miss Waverly to check on you.”

“Oh thank god for Waverly. Can you bring another glass of sweetmilk here? Thanks.”

If he was so obsessed with that thing Jayce will gladly bring one the next time he comes over. Which will be often, considering that he and his father had already done their first formal visit. Jayce made a mental note to himself to ask around the kitchen staff at home if they have some sweetmilk.

“Yes right away sir. And Mr. Pendleton? Lunch has already started. I can show you to the veranda if you’d like.”

“Oh I have to use the bathroom first. And it’s fine I think I can find my way there.”

The maid swiftly bowed before she left. Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure about that? A few guests have gotten lost in here. Not that I’m implying you’d get lost but…”

Jayce grinned. “Hey I told you it’s fine. Well I gotta get back now. Can’t have them waiting for me.”

Viktor nodded. “Yep. Wouldn’t want them to miss you at lunch. Anyway it was nice meeting you again Jayce."

“Nice to meet you too.” Jayce nodded back meaning every word of it. “Hope you get well soon.”

He meant that too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh finally. So sorry for the long update guys. Had some personal issues to take care of.
> 
> anyway I made this chapter extra long so the wait will be worth it I guess? lmao
> 
> sooo yeah here ya go
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blitzcrank yeets jayce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from the ded

If their father knew that they were still awake at this time of the night he would’ve given them a stern scolding. But what can Viktor do? Tomorrow was the day students in the Academy would proudly show off their stuff and Viktor wanted to join in on the fun. Or more like, if he was going to be honest with himself, prove to everyone that his invention tops them all. And that’s why he had to finish Blitzcrank tonight.

After dinner, their father in unusually high spirits, invited them all to a game of cards. Viktor had wanted to sit this one out but then everyone looked so happy even Waverly did not appear to be so jittery so he didn’t want to spoil the fun. And deep down although he loved his inventions his family will always come first. He wasn’t able to play that well though because half of his thoughts were focused on finishing Blitzcrank tonight that by the end of the game it was Esma of all people who won.

After playing, everyone retreated to their own rooms and Viktor stayed in his until he was confident that everyone was asleep before going out. But in the middle of tiptoeing across the hallway to his lab he stumbled upon Lydia who said she didn’t feel sleepy yet so instead of Viktor worrying about his little sister snitching on him he just invited her to the lab with him to be his assistant and now with four hands working the job had never been so easier.

“Oh finally!” Lydia said as she sunk to the floor. “It’s done.”

Between them stood a newly made Blitzcrank. Viktor leaned his hip against the table while wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel. Lydia eyed the glass of water positioned on top of the table.

“Viktor can you hand me that please? I’m so thirsty.”

Then Viktor thought of something even better. “I think we should test him now.”

Lydia looked like she was about to protest but Viktor continued. He turned to Blitzcrank and excitedly switched him on. He and Lydia watched with bated breath as the creature’s eyes lit up and its head began to move slowly from side to side as if surveying its surroundings. There was a whirring sound as Blitz moved and Viktor could’ve jumped for joy at the moment.

“All fired up and ready to serve.”

As if forgetting about her initial thirst, Lydia jumped up and clutched Viktor’s arm excitedly. “It can talk!” Lydia cried out. For a split second Viktor made an irritated look. “Of course he can. And not only that.” His annoyance over his sister’s underestimation of his skills quickly dissipated when Blitz turned to them and inclined his head.

“Master Viktor. Miss Lydia. How may I be of service?”

At this Lydia could not help but let out a squeal and Viktor almost did too but he reminded himself in time that it was in the middle of the night and nobody should know that they were still awake.

“He even recognizes us!” Lydia said.

“Sssh keep your voice down.” Viktor replied but he was smiling all the same. “I programmed him in such a way that he will recognize all of our faces. I don’t want him suddenly attacking father.” At that, the two siblings shared a little chuckle.

“What else can he do?” Lydia asked and Viktor was more than willing to showcase.

“Watch this. Blitz, fetch that glass of water and give it to my sister.”

Blitz did not even have to move his feet. The siblings watched as Blitz’s arm extended and his hand grasped the glass of water on the worktable. For a minute there Viktor had feared Blitz might break it but then he became more smug of his own skills when Blitz handed the glass to Lydia without any scratch.

Lydia’s eyes sparkled with delight as she took the glass from Blitz. “Why thank you Blitzcrank, you are so kind.”

Blitz inclined his head once again. “You’re welcome Miss Lydia.”

Watching this scene unfold, Viktor finally allowed himself to relax. If he and his sister were delighted by what he has done so far what more of the people at the Academy tomorrow? For a brief moment he remembered the fact that Jayce Pendleton also goes there and while their fathers wouldn’t shut up about the both of them being engrossed in their own labs Viktor had not yet seen any of Jayce’s works. He wondered if Jayce will show up tomorrow with that transformable hammer he talked to Professor Heimerdinger about. And while the idea of a transformable hammer sounds pretty good, Viktor believes his invention still sounds better.

He wanted the professor, and everyone else, to be awed by his work and consider it the best. With a satisfied smile, Viktor decided to start readying himself for bed.

But little does he know that while indeed everyone will be awed by Blitz, he will not be the one showing him off.

***

It reminded Jayce of one of those fairs whenever there was a celebration in town. People of all ages walking around, excitedly chattering and everyone seemed to be holding something that made the surroundings seem more colourful. Except on this one, instead of kids with toys and candies in their hands it was a bunch of men like him and they were holding each one of their own contraptions.

In truth, while he was proud of his own invention Jayce felt a bit awkward carrying this huge thing around. Right now it was in its hammer stance so as Jayce walked around everyone’s eyes would go up over his head and Jayce was met with satisfaction with their reactions. But right now he really needed a place to sit.

The hammer was getting heavier in his hands and besides he had been carrying it since he came here. Seeing as the first floor hallway was packed and all classrooms were being used Jayce decided to try the second floor and to his relief it was much quieter there. He decided to use one of the unoccupied labs since they were all free to use the equipment if ever they needed to add a few tweaks to their works. But when he stepped inside he was surprised to find that it wasn’t unoccupied after all for there sitting on one of the worktables was Viktor whose back was turned to him and was evidently busy on something. Jayce knew that posture so well – the hunched shoulders, hands fluttering about and the focused gaze coming off from Viktor’s eyes. Jayce did not dare speak or make any other sound that would alert Viktor that he wasn’t alone, knowing from a personal perspective that the last thing Viktor would want was a distraction.

He was about to back away real slowly and leave quietly as if he had never been there at all, until he accidentally bumped the edge of a worktable behind him and he couldn’t control the yelp of pain from coming out of his mouth. Viktor looked up right away, his face etched with surprise and concern. Jayce did not know what to do. He had been caught and now he felt like an intruder. He tried smiling at Viktor but it came out more like a grimace instead.

“Mr. Pendleton.” Viktor’s eyes blinked with recognition though he did not smile in return. But at least he didn’t look offended at having been disturbed.

Jayce awkwardly cleared his throat. “D-did I disturb you?”

“Oh not at all don’t worry about it. I was just making sure my Blitzcrank will work just fine when I show him off later.”

“Blitz…crank?” Jayce found himself feeling relieved.

Viktor patted the robot next to him. “The name of my little invention.”

Jayce watched closely at the way Viktor’s eyes seemed to soften as he turned to his mechanical creature. He thought it was like the way a parent would look at a child. Jayce found it fascinating. He loved his inventions but he had never looked at them the way Viktor did right now to his Blitzcrank.

“So a robot huh? That’s nice.”

“Yes indeed.” Viktor nodded at the thing in Jayce’s hands. “And I suppose that’s yours?”

Now it was Jayce’s turn to be proud. He walked over to where Viktor sat.

“Watch this.” With one press of a button the hammer transformed itself and Viktor could not help but be awed. He stared delightfully at the particles moving in front of him and unconsciously his hand reached out to touch it…but Jayce pulled them back.

“No you can’t touch it as fascinating as they may seem. They’ll burn your skin off.”

“Wow!” was all Viktor said but Jayce was satisfied still. Others would’ve been horrified but he knew a fellow scientist would be fascinated instead. And Jayce, still in a bragging mood, pressed the button once again to transform it back to a hammer. At this, Viktor gave him a short applause.

“Wow it’s like magic!”

“No magic my friend.” Jayce laughed. “Only science.”

Viktor nodded back. “Only science.”

“And now what can yours do?” Jayce asked

“Your turn. Watch this.” With one flick of a button Blitzcrank came to life and Jayce could hear a distinct mechanical sound as it turned about.

“Pretend to hit me.” Viktor said

“Uh…what?”

“Just do it!”

A bit reluctantly, Jayce raised his hammer and pretended to swing it over Viktor’s head but before he can even bring the hammer down Blitzcrank’s eyes lit up. “Master Viktor in danger!”

Jayce was stunned to hear the robot speak.

“I must protect my master.”

And before he knew it, Jayce felt a tight grip around his arm, tighter than it was humanly possible before finding himself being thrown across the room.

***

He should be annoyed. And who wouldn’t be, being tossed across the room like some ragdoll and now finding yourself on the floor looking up at the odd cracks on the ceiling?

But Jayce’s only thought was _thank god I didn’t hit any lab apparatus_

It was absurd, he knew. He should be worried about breaking his own bones but instead he was worrying about other things. He was still staring at the ceiling when he heard laughter coming up towards him and not long after that his view of the ceiling was replaced by Viktor’s laughing face. The first word that came to Jayce’s mind was “adorable” but as soon as he realized it he quickly pushed it away. Adorable? What the heck? Surely he had hit his head pretty hard.

“I’m so sorry for that.” Viktor said though his smile didn’t exactly match how sorry he was. “Here let me help you up.” He offered his hand to Jayce who swallowed up his pride and took it.

“So what else can your little bodyguard do?” Jayce asked as soon as he was up. “Aside from throwing people obviously.”

Viktor laughed again. “He can fetch things for me. Oh and he can dance too. Wanna see him dance?”

The thing with Viktor was he was too excited and proud of his own creation that without even waiting for Jayce’s answer (actually Jayce was still making up his mind whether he wanted to see that big chunk of metal shimmy before him or not) Viktor turned back to Blitz and issued a command to dance. Now Jayce didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe as Blitzcrank started moving its arms in a rhythmic way as if there was some music only he can hear. Viktor was cracking up though, clearly entertained by the whole show. Jayce found himself giving a little chuckle.

“Are you going to show him to Professor Heimerdinger like this?” Jayce asked, indicating at the dancing Blitzcrank.

“Do you think he will appreciate it?”

“A dancing robot? He’d be a heartless fool not to.” This time Jayce was now laughing alongside his new friend. Technically his future brother-in-law but Jayce didn’t want to think of that just yet. He was just glad this guy was tolerable. No, more than tolerable. Sharing each other’s inventions like this made Jayce want to ask where this guy has been all his life. Sure he had other friends at the Academy but none like Viktor. Not just because they were both intellectuals seemingly on the same level. Viktor made him feel at ease, didn’t make him feel like he should try and one-up the guy. It was only their first meetings but Jayce was already falling into some sort of friendly familiarity with him.

“Hey do you want to walk outside? Check out the others’ crazy works?” he suggested

“I’d like that.” Viktor replied and something in his tone indicated that he was relieved to take a little break. With an invention like this, Jayce thought as he looked at Blitzcrank, he can only imagine the hard work and caffeine induced nights Viktor must’ve spent on it. Viktor turned Blitzcrank back off and Jayce decided to leave his hammer here. On their way out they bumped into one of their professors. Or more accurately, almost hit the door on their professor’s face.

“Professor Stanwick!” Viktor exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

It struck Jayce as odd, the way the professor stood there and tried avoiding the boys’ curious stares. Also he had hid his hands behind his back as if he was guilty of something. Jayce had a bad feeling but he quickly pushed it away.

“Boyle! Pendleton! I was just going to grab something real quick. Uh, why don’t you boys head downstairs? They’re giving out free biscuits!”

Jayce was so bothered that he can only frown in response. Something wasn’t right here, he can tell. He glanced back at the lab where his hammer lay beside a still Blitzcrank. For a split second he was tempted to go back and retrieve them but Viktor spoke up, clearly unbothered.

“Sure Professor. Thanks.”

Jayce convinced himself he was probably just paranoid. Surely the professor could not…

“Let’s go.” Viktor said after giving a polite nod in Professor Stanwick’s direction. The professor smiled at them as they go. Jayce followed right behind Viktor who was now talking about something Jayce couldn’t comprehend fully for he was trying to shake away the feeling in his stomach.

When he looked back he caught the professor with a grim expression on his face as he shut the door behind him.

***

_Fire._

_There was fire everywhere and Vi could not do anything to stop it. She didn’t even know how it all started. The day had been normal – Vi went out with a couple of friends, neighbourhood kids her age to “get” a few things from the market and town plaza then after that, with the money they earned, decided to treat themselves to an apple or two. And that’s when the news reached them – that one of the slum areas of the city was on fire and that unfortunately happened to be where Vi and her friends reside._

_Vi had run immediately, even faster than when a cop catches them in action. Her first thought was Sophie. Was she at home? Is she safe? Vi had never been a religious person but in that moment she prayed to a god or whoever was up there, to keep her little sister safe. She even vowed to end her pickpocketing if that would mean Sophie will be safe._

_But apparently gods have a funny way of making you pay for your non-believing._

_Vi found herself in the middle of the burning slum. Everyone around her was screaming, panicking, crying…but Vi didn’t allow herself the luxury to do any of those things. Instead she prayed once again that Sophie was unharmed before charging into that little rickety hut they call a house._

_“Sophie!” Vi would’ve called out for a second time if only the thick smoke around her hadn’t made her cough. She waved her arm about, trying to clear it all away. The smoke was making her eyes tear up as well and the heat was excruciating. But still she continued to push forward._

_“Sophie are you here?” she called out again. There was no way she could save anything in this house. And what was there to save anyway? They had no money, no valuables not even an intimate family picture. And that’s when Vi saw it – that little teddy bear that Sophie had always been fond of and carried to bed with her. It was their only keepsake from their mother and it was now lying on the ground black with soot. Vi was about to pick it up when she heard a voice that made her stop cold._

_“Vivian!”_

_So she was still here. And she was trapped._

_Vi immediately looked up and from a distance she could see the tearstained face of her beloved sister. “Vivian help me!” Sophie’s arm reached out for her. Vi knew that she should move. She should go now and run to her sister. But why couldn’t she? Why now does she have to panic and freeze there like some useless little---_

_“Help me I’m stuck!” Sophie was trapped under a wooden beam that had fallen off from the ceiling, currently pinning her legs. And that beam was burning._

_“Vi help me---AAAAAAAAAH!”_

_“Sophie!” This time Vi finally found her courage. Never mind if Sophie will come out scarred and burned and unable to walk – if she was alive that was enough for Vi. God, Vi begged again. I will be honest from now on. I will stop being a thief. I will do my best if you could just let me---_

_“Vivian!” a hand reached out from nowhere, landing on Vi’s shoulder and pulling her back. “What are you doing? You have to get out of here!” it was Peter, one of the elderly men in their neighbourhood._

_“No I have to save Sophie!” Vi cried out. She tried to struggle but it was no use. Peter’s grip on her was too strong._

_“Can’t you see? She’s dying Vivian! She’s done for and there’s no way we can save her now!”_

_“No!” Vi was crying now something she had never allowed herself to show to anyone. Not even to Sophie, not even to her closest friends. “No she’s still alive! I have to save her I have to!”_

_She can tell that Peter was about to let her go. Everyone knows how stubborn Vi was. Until another burning beam fell from the ceiling and landed between Vi and Sophie, completely obstructing Vi’s view of her sister._

_Stubborn or not, they both know it was impossible now._

_“N-no…Sophie…I have to…” her voice came out soft and weak, barely a whisper._

_“Let’s go. I’m sorry.” Peter choked back a sob as he grabbed Vi again and pulled her away._

_Vi did not hear Sophie’s pleas for help anymore._

_***_

“Miss…Miss Vi are you alright?”

How embarrassing, Vi thought to herself as she lifted her head from the paper filled desk.

“Y-yes I’m fine. I just fell asleep is all.” Jeez did Caitlyn do this every day? And how come she never seemed to doze off? Dozens of papers were scattered all over from missing person files to wanted posters to petty neighbourhood complaints, Vi was tasked to them while Caitlyn was away. She was a bit annoyed Cait didn’t just bring her along.

“N-no it’s not that.” Margaret, Caitlyn’s secretary meekly pointed out. “You’re crying.”

Vi froze. She was what?! Slowly, her hand rose up to her cheeks and true enough she can feel something wet there. Then, she remembered. Ah that dream again. But no, she told herself. It wasn’t just a random dream.

Vi forced a smile to her lips. “I’m fine Mags it’s nothing.”

“Alright miss I’ll be at my desk if you need anything.”

Vi simply nodded and Margaret took it as her dismissal. Vi picked up one of the papers randomly, hoping to distract herself despite knowing it wouldn’t.

Several years had passed but whenever that memory would surface in her mind Vi still felt as if it happened yesterday. In fact if she closed her eyes and really concentrated she could’ve sworn she can still feel the thick smoke in the air and hear her sister’s cries.

Her sister. How the memory still haunted her. 

If she hadn’t died in that fire she would probably be sixteen or seventeen now, a young lady. A young lady who could’ve had a bright future, could’ve experienced genuine friendship with other people, could’ve experienced love. But life didn’t give her that chance.

And until now Vi still blamed herself.

***

Jayce couldn’t really get it out of his mind. No matter how much Viktor talked, no matter how noisy and cheery it got around them the only thing Jayce can think about was Professor Stanwick’s odd behaviour. When they finally sat down with food and drinks in their hand it didn’t take long for Jayce to rack up an excuse in his brain.

“Whoa check that out Philip’s got a little robot with him too!” Viktor prattled on. “Oh right that’s Philip we used to be in the same Mechanics class. Hey Phil!”

Oh dear now he was waving the mousy haired gentleman over. Jayce couldn’t take it anymore. “Listen Boyle I need to check on something really quick. I’ll be right back.” Without waiting for Viktor’s response Jayce got up, leaving his food on the bench and started running back into the building.

Heart beating wildly against his chest Jayce ran up the stairs taking two at a time. _Please let it be there please let my assumptions be nothing but folly…_

Finally Jayce got back to the lab he and Viktor had used a while ago. He threw the door open as loudly as he could and without pausing to catch his breath, moved towards Stanwick whose hand on Blitzcrank proved his fears.

“Pendleton!” Stanwick cried out. His professor at least had the audacity to appear shocked. Thankfully his hammer was still there and in one piece. He picked it up and threateningly hovered his finger over the button that will transform it.

“You let go of that thing right now or I won’t hesitate to blast your head off with this!”

There was a few seconds of silence which consisted of them just staring at each other until Stanwick broke it by laughing. Jayce thought he must look foolish with him pale and breathless from running while this bloke just calmly stood there laughing in his face.

“What’s so funny?”

“You…” Stanwick stabbed a finger at him. “You’d dare threaten your professor with that!”

“I will hit you for real if you don’t get out of here right now. I know what you’re planning.”

“Oh really now?” Stanwick was clearly taunting him and Jayce had never been one to keep his cool.

“You’re planning to claim that thing for yourself!”

“And why should I not?”

What the hell? Was this man insane?!

“Because that’s clearly not your work!”

“And who can say that? Does it have Viktor Boyle’s name hovering above it?”

“You---“ Jayce growled and this time he ignored all hesitation and pressed the button on the hammer.

But it did not transform.

“Wh-what the…” again he tried and tried but nothing happened. Now he stood there even more foolishly.

“Pffft! Running out of battery, Pendleton?”

“Shut up!” Jayce swung his hammer out of irritation and Stanwick sure had fast reflexes for he managed to dodge it. He wasn’t laughing now.

“All my life I tried to make inventions that will make me famous.”

Oh for real? He was going to make a speech now? Jayce wanted to curse.

“But all my ideas, all my blueprints did not come to fruition! And you know why is that?”

“Because you lack talent?” Jayce deadpanned

“Because I don’t have the resources!” Stanwick cried out as if Jayce didn’t say anything. “I have no money for the materials, no one willing to sponsor me and how could I bloody afford everything? I have a family to take care of, kids to send to school and the bloody government just keeps on raising taxes as if everyone will be able to pay for it! and that’s why I’m borrowing Viktor Boyle’s little robot for a while. This will help me be finally noticed.”

“But you don’t have to do this! Don’t you have shame in yourself as an inventor? Claiming somebody else’s hard work as yours?”

“Hah! What do you sons of rich men know about hard work? I bet all Viktor Boyle did was throw his father’s money around. Who knows if he was even the one who made this and not someone he just paid off?”

“You really don’t know what you’re saying.” Jayce thought of the look in Viktor’s eyes when he looked at Blitzcrank, the way he proudly showed him off. Surely that was not someone who just “paid someone off.” He was sure of it because it reminded him of himself.

“Oh but I do Pendleton, I do.” The air had suddenly gotten chilly as Stanwick took a step closer to him, eyes dead with determination and an evil, evil intent.

“That’s why I’m not letting you stop me.”

There was something in Stanwick’s hand, a piece of metal…and was that…sparks?

Too late. Jayce tried to step back but Stanwick was much faster. Jayce felt Stanwick’s hand boring into his stomach accompanied with a surge of electricity.

Stanwick’s triumphant smile was the last thing  Jayce saw before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

This was the second time that day that Jayce had opened his eyes facing the ceiling, only for it to be replaced by Viktor’s face.

But this was the first time that Viktor was shaking him by the shoulders.

“Jayce! Jayce wake up!”

Jayce heard himself groan. He seems to be hurting everywhere. He can feel a headache coming on and he just wanted to lie back down again. Except he remembered one thing.

Gasping, he grabbed Viktor’s arm.

“Boyle!” he didn’t know how to say this. How do you tell someone that their hard earned work is gone just like that?

And Jayce wasn’t able to protect it. but then he reminded himself that this wasn’t the time to be ashamed.

“Jayce are you alright?” Viktor’s eyes were full of concern.

 _Idiot!_ Jayce wanted to scream. _Can’t you see that your little robot is missing? Why are you worrying about me?_

“I’m fine.” Jayce replied and slowly Viktor helped him up. Once he was back on his feet Jayce ignored the throbbing feeling on his head and quickly spoke up. “Stanwick. You need to find him now!”

Viktor can only stare in bewilderment. “Professor Stanwick?”

“He did this to me. He took your…your Blitzcrank.”

It was only at this moment that it hit Viktor like a truck: his robot wasn’t here in the lab where they left him. Jayce decided to tell him a quick recap of what happened. He even wanted to apologize for not being able to save Viktor’s robot but he changed his mind at the last minute.

“Quick! You have to find him now. He’s probably at one of the auditoriums. You have to get your robot back before he starts showing it off!”

But Viktor was still terribly shake by the news and for a moment he just stood there staring into empty space, tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes. “My…my Blitzcrank…”

Frustrated at Viktor’s shock Jayce grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. “Viktor there’s no time! We have to go now!”

In truth Jayce originally planned to stay here – his body was hurting that bad. But if the two of them headed out together it would make the job easier. Snapping out of his trance, Viktor slowly turned towards the door.

“O-okay. Let’s go.”

Poor boy. He was still so clearly shaken. Jayce grabbed Viktor by the wrist and pulled him along as they both headed out of the lab in search of the missing robot.

***

It didn’t look bad much to Caitlyn’s relief. The neighbourhood was nice and yes there was the occasional trash lying around – okay, lots of trash. And rats feeding on it that might mean more exposure to the plague---

Caitlyn stopped herself before her mind exploded. No use thinking about it now. She was here and she needed to see her parents. Besides the apartment they lived in was nice enough. She only wished the other tenants of the building were healthy.

As much as she didn’t want to stress herself Caitlyn still couldn’t help but worry. They were her parents after all. The fact that she was already a grown woman didn’t change that, didn’t stop her from worrying about their plight. Taking a deep breath, Caitlyn raised her fist and knocked. While waiting her thoughts strayed from her parents’ conditions to the past. Before they lived in a house much bigger than this whole place. Lived in a place where there was not a single trash to be found and they never worried about rats.

How did they end up like this?

Finally, before her thoughts could stray any further the door swung open and Caitlyn was greeted by the sight of her father. Graying hair, full grown beard and lines on his face signifying his age but his brown eyes were still the same – those eyes that shone whenever he’d look at her.

Suddenly Caitlyn felt like she was stepping back in time. She can ignore the bleakness of the place surrounding her and pretend that she was in a nice dress and shoes, pretend that she was a little girl again with nothing to worry about.

“Caitlyn?” her father stepped back clearly surprised. But it did not stop him from smiling.

“Father!” and she could pretend that this wasn’t a ratty apartment but instead a big and beautiful house where nothing can harm them.

She entered and threw her arms around her father who laughed heartily and hugged her back. She buried her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of her father’s arms around her, his hands resting comfortably against her back.

And just like that, she was home.

***

They were too late, Jayce can tell right away. He had no idea how long he had stayed passed out but apparently it was long enough for them to miss out on Stanwick’s fake performance.

Too late to stop him. He was now descending the stage with Blitzcrank in tow and Jayce can see from a distance, he was smiling and greeting his co-professors and students who approached him. He wanted so badly to smack that faux humble smile on his ugly face. Beside him, Viktor stiffened.

“That…that bastard…”

Before Jayce can say anything Viktor began moving to where Stanwick stood and Jayce had to quicken his pace to catch up. They moved past men their age, Viktor not bothering to excuse himself which earned him curious, annoyed stares. Not long he earned enough attention for Stanwick to notice his presence. As soon as he did though, Stanwick excused himself and began walking towards the backstage in an incredibly brisk pace pulling Blitzcrank behind him.

Jayce’s heart stared beating wildly not only from the half-walking half-running he had been doing but from the inevitable confrontation that was about to happen. Once they were out of sight from any others, Stanwick stopped walking and took a deep breath before turning to face Viktor. Jayce followed up shortly behind Viktor, softly panting.

“You…” Viktor growled under his breath. He was clenching his fists so hard Jayce almost feared his palms might bleed.

“Get your filthy hands off my Blitzcrank.” Viktor almost didn’t recognize his voice at that moment; he had never heard himself like this before, never felt such anger and hatred.

So Jayce was actually kind of surprised when Stanwick met him with a low chuckle. “Blitzcrank. Tell me Mr. Boyle where did you get that name? it’s so interesting and definitely captured the audience.”

A shit eating grin spread across Stanwick’s face and it took all of Jayce not to lunge himself at the fucking imbecile and beat him until he was bleeding- but apparently Viktor didn’t had the enough self-control that he did. But that was understandable.

“You son of a—“ Viktor moved forward, his fist raised and ready to smack it against Stanwick and for a second there the latter did show a hint of fear but before anything can happen a voice came out of nowhere, stopping Viktor.

“That’s enough.” The voice was familiar, Jayce recognized right away who it belonged to. He looked down to his feet and there standing a few paces from them was Professor Heimerdinger.

“Cecil…” Stanwick didn’t bother to hide his surprise. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his co-professor.

Heimerdinger stepped forward, his hands folded neatly behind him. “You’ve done enough Stanwick. You should be ashamed of yourself. And in fact I’m ashamed of everyone who watched you and actually fell for your obvious lies.”

“And how can you tell I was lying huh?”

“It’s obvious. You don’t have that spark. The passion coming from a true inventor. All you had upstage with you was greed. Greed and envy.”

Stanwick gritted his teeth at that. Heimerdinger continued until he was directly in front of Stanwick. “Watch out if I were you. Those are deadly sins after all.”

Knowing full well that he was overpowered here, Stanwick can only retreat quietly ignoring Viktor and Jayce’s death glares. He almost looked like a dog walking away with its tail tucked between its legs but only difference is, Jayce felt no pity. He wanted to spit at Stanwick’s back but again he managed to control himself.

Heimerdinger gently laid his hand on Viktor’s arm. “You should go home now young Boyle. Go home and get some rest.”

Viktor turned to him, tears threatening to spill at the corners of his eyes. For some reason the sight made Jayce want to pull Stanwick back just so he can punch him.

“Why didn’t you stop him? You’ve seen him upstage you know it was my work! Why didn’t you stop him?”

“Young  Boyle there’s nothing for me to do. Even if I tried to stop him Stanwick will make me appear like some crazed man with an overactive imagination.”

“But still!” Viktor cried out, shaking Heimerdinger’s hand off him. “As a fellow inventor you should’ve tried but you didn’t! You let him go up there with my Blitzcrank that I worked so hard for!”

“Boyle I understand that you’re upset—“

“No! If that was your work up there I would’ve done anything to stop him but you didn’t because you were scared people would think you’re a cuckoo!”

“Viktor that’s not what I---“

“No.” Viktor replied, his tone final. “I’ve heard enough. I’m tired.”

Jayce watched as a defeated Viktor walked away pulling Blitzcrank alongside him. When he was out of earshot Heimerdinger sighed and turned to him. “Take him home will you Mr. Pendleton? He really needs a friend right now.”

Jayce found himself speechless not knowing exactly what to say, wondering if it was because of the swell he felt in his throat at that moment. He only nodded at the professor.

“And tell him I’m sorry. I’m sorry this happened. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Despite everything, Jayce thought that the professor had really no say at the situation right now. He couldn’t control the contempt from seeping into his voice.

“I will. But I don’t think he’ll listen.”

***

The carriage ride was unbearably quiet but what did Jayce expect? He shifted awkwardly as he sat across from Viktor whose head was bowed like he was in prayer. Nestled between them was Blitzcrank and on the floor Jayce had laid down his hammer. He couldn’t bear to look at the thing right now- of course he loved his invention but what good did it bring right now?

He was sort of relieved he didn’t get to show it to his peers; they’d surely laugh at him like Stanwick did. But still he was a bit disappointed. He would have to work on his battery problem pretty soon.

“Oh look.” Jayce said as he pulled the curtains for a little bit. “I know this place.”

They were passing by an area that was known as a part of Dunwall’s seedy underbelly and it was pretty obvious. The rank scent in the air, the violent graffiti on the walls and the rundown apartments. You’d think no one lives here but upon closer inspection Jayce could make out human figures moving in and out of those ramshackle buildings.

Viktor finally looked up but only for a split second. “Isn’t this the slum area that they say burned down many years ago?”

“No I think you’re referring to the one by the seaside.” That incident happened when Jayce was a kid but for some reason he retained vague memories of it, probably because it was on the papers for a long time.

“See that apartment over there?” Jayce said, trying to lighten the mood. Or if he was going to be honest with himself, he just wanted the awkward silence to go away.

“That’s where they say the Mad Chemist lives.” Jayce pointed at a three storey red brick building that looked like it had seen better days. Empty wine bottles dotted the window panes and a scruffy looking man looked out on one of them, smoking a cigar. They locked eyes and Jayce wanted to close the curtains again. He never liked making eye contact with folks like that. They made him feel guilty in some way.

Viktor leaned back, an apathetic expression on his face. “Every intelligent person will get called mad once in their life. It’s our fate as scientists.”

Jayce had no idea what to say to that. On the other hand he admired how solid Viktor formed his opinions though he didn’t quite like the tone of this one.

“Close the curtains, the air stinks. We might catch some terrible disease.” Viktor said before closing his eyes presumably to take a nap. Jayce did as he was told. With the curtains closed it had become dimmer inside the carriage and it made him want to close his eyes too.

“Professor Heimerdinger wants me to tell you that he’s sorry. About this whole…incident.” Jayce braced himself for the other’s reply but he found that Viktor didn’t even move nor bothered to look at him. He did say something though and as he spoke Jayce can sense the sadness in his voice. A sadness that he had never felt in anyone before, not even himself.

“I’m sorry too.”

But Jayce can also sense that Viktor wasn’t referring to Heimerdinger or him.

He was referring to Blitzcrank.

***

The inside was nice, Caitlyn was finally being honest with herself. Some of the paint on the walls were peeling off but other than that at least there was no leaking from the ceiling and even better the other tenants seemed to be healthy. Or at least that’s what her father assured her. She was going to have to trust her father’s word on that one- after all they’re the ones who’ve lived her for a long time.

They stepped into the kitchen where Caitlyn immediately spotted her mother sitting at a small table set for four, covered with a red and white cloth. There were slices of bread set on top and a steaming cup of tea. Her mother’s back was turned to her and Caitlyn can hear some distinct mumbling. Was that coming from her mother?

“Catherine!” her father called out. There was a strain in his voice almost like he was trying to sound cheerful. “Look who’s here!”

Her father approached her mother, placing a hand on her shoulder and urging her to turn around. Caitlyn was beginning to sense that something was wrong.

“It’s Caitlyn!”

When they locked eyes Caitlyn resisted the urge to gasp. Her mother was so…sunken. Her cheeks had become hollow and her brown eyes appeared glassy. Now that she noticed it too, her hair that was arranged in a top bun, was messy with wisps of hair sticking out in different directions. And worse, her mother gave no reaction, just stared at her as if she was still trying to register who it was.

Caitlyn urged herself to step forward. She knelt in front of her mother, laying a gentle hand on her lap. “Mother it’s me your daughter Caitlyn. Don’t you remember?”

Back when their letters used to be frequent, her father never mentioned that her mother was unwell. Or maybe that’s just to prevent her from worrying.

“Caitlyn…” her mother’s voice was low, almost a whisper. Caitlyn nodded encouragingly. She felt like she was talking to a child.

“Yes it’s me Cait…”

When her mother’s eyes flitted over to her hand that’s when the features on her face twisted to one of horror.

And anger.

“Get away from me!” she cried out, slapping Caitlyn’s hand away. It stung and it wasn’t just because of the physical force.

“C-Catherine!”  her father struggled to maintain his wife under his grasp as she began twisting in her seat and screaming.

“Get away from me, get away from me!”

In truth Caitlyn was getting scared at the sight of her mother like that. Scared and hurt.

Caitlyn covered her mouth with her hand as if trying to stifle a sob as she watched her father led her mother out of the kitchen. Her mother’s screams soon became muffled until eventually it disappeared. All that time Caitlyn stayed in the kitchen, tears rolling down her face. When finally her father returned Caitlyn noticed right away the exhaustion written all over him. He sighed as he helped Caitlyn to her feet.

“I’m sorry I never got to tell you Caitlyn. Your mother…”

“How long has she been like this?”

Her father seemed to struggle with the words as he avoided her gaze. “A…a long time now. I guess the past has finally caught up to her.”

The past? What does he mean by that? A million questions flooded Caitlyn’s mind but she can only stare back, giving her father a quizzical look.

“What with the debts and everything after your mother got sick…”

“Sick? Sick with what? Did she get infected with the plague?”

“No, no it’s not like that Cait I assure you. She…she had a fever. A really strong one. For weeks. She had hallucinations…dreams.”

Caitlyn struggled to take in her father’s words despite the tears.

“She doesn’t seem to get well after all the doctors we tried to get to examine her and I asked around for other options. I thought I was lost and I feared I might even lose her…until I heard word about the Bottle Street Gang’s elixirs.”

“Oh no father.” Caitlyn cried out. She was so shaken she had to sit down. “Not them! No, no, no. You know how they are.”

Her father took her hands in his as he sat across from her. “You must understand Cait there was no other choice. We could not afford the better doctors and with the plague nobody wants to go around helping a sick person for fear they might get infected too. Someone from the Gang offered to help me, gave me this elixir they concocted and it worked. Well, at least it did at first…”

“They gave it to you for free?”

“Well no not entirely. I still owe a debt to them.”

Caitlyn thought about the men harassing her grandmother’s apartments sometimes. “Oh father what have you gotten yourself into? And I suppose this is the side effect of that elixir?” 

“Yes. Your mother still has hallucinations…claims to see different things.”

“She didn’t even recognize me! And all for what? This stupid elixir? Those gangsters aren’t doctors you should’ve known better.”

“Like I said Caitlyn there was no other choice. No one wanted to help us.”

_They weren’t always like this…_

Caitlyn quickly pushed the thought away. This was no time for the Outsider’s thoughts or any of those dark ideas that had been dancing in her mind these past few days.

“You should’ve come to me for help.”

“And what would you have done Cait?” her father stared at her, his gaze seemingly challenging. And Caitlyn found that she couldn’t answer. But she sensed that it was what her father expected.

“Come let’s get you to your room. You need to rest. Must’ve been a long journey huh?”

Caitlyn did not have the energy to reply.

***

When they arrived at the Boyle estate, Viktor immediately got out of the carriage without a word. On normal circumstances Jayce would’ve been annoyed but right now he sympathized with the brown haired boy. Viktor was greeted by one of the butlers of their household.

“Bring my robot to my lab.” Viktor instructed and he was gone before the footman can even finish saying “yes.”

Feeling awkward about this whole situation Jayce got out of the carriage as well and turned to look at the front of the mansion as if admiring its designs.

“Good afternoon Mr. Pendleton.” The butler greeted. “Here to see the Lady Waverly?”

Oh yes the fiancée how convenient. Jayce was almost grateful. “Y-yes. Is she around?”

“Yes of course. One of our men shall inform her of your presence.”

And just like that another uniformed male employee appeared, ready to lead Jayce into the house. He was impressed as he followed the staff in. The people working at their house seemed to be always holding a grudge whenever Jayce would ask them to do something. Well he couldn’t blame them; his father and uncles weren’t exactly the best bosses to have.

Jayce was led into one of the drawing rooms and thankfully this one was different from his last visit. The walls had paintings of nature for a change and the room smelled strangely of lavender.

“The Lady Waverly will be here with you shortly. In the meanwhile would you care for a drink Mr. Pendleton?”

“Some tea would be nice thank you.”

The butler bowed before heading out of the room and Jayce leaned comfortably in the burgundy armchair he was sitting in. as he waited in silence his thoughts flitted over to Viktor. Was he alright? No obviously he wasn’t. But he will be fine though won’t he? Surely he will find a way to pay back Stanwick for what he did.

God just thinking about that name made Jayce want to curse. He moved his hand over to his stomach at the part where Stanwick had electrocuted him. It didn’t hurt anymore and he was glad his headache was gone but still he was sure he would collapse on to his bed once he gets home.

“Mr. Pendleton?” the door swung open and in came Waverly, her long brown hair tied into a neat bun. She seemed a bit flushed for some reason but her overall appearance wasn’t so bad. Of course she was pretty but right now, with less accessories and a much simpler dress on her she looked better to Jayce.

“Lady Waverly.” Jayce stood up as she approached and kissed the back of her hand. Shortly after her a maid came in carrying a trolley full of tea and scones. They sat across from each other and waited as the maid poured each of them a cup of tea and laid the plate full of scones in between. When the maid had gone Jayce finally allowed himself to speak.

“I hope I am not disturbing you at this time.”

“Oh no not at all. I was hardly doing anything.” She seemed much more relaxed as well much to Jayce’s relief. Not like the nervous blabbering woman on their first visit but he guessed that was understandable too. Jayce began to think of a topic, something to start the small talk that would eventually ease them to the topic he wanted to discuss but luckily for him Waverly went on with it.

“I encountered my brother on the way here. He seemed upset and refused to talk to me. What on earth has happened?”

Relieved, Jayce began to relay to her the events of the day and by the end of it all Waverly was outraged.

“That…that bastard!” she cried out and it surprised Jayce not because of her unladylike outburst but because it was the exact words Viktor used a while ago. They really are siblings after all.

“Who is this pathetic excuse of a human being? I shall have him arrested and thrown into the dungeons for what he did to my poor Viktor!”

In that moment Jayce had the image of Stanwick being thrown into jail at the same time Stanwick’s words echoed to him, about needing to send his children to school…paying taxes…

No, no he shouldn’t pity him. What he did was terrible after all. But he also couldn’t erase Waverly’s threat. With the power and influence the Boyles had surely Waverly can see to it that her threat wasn’t nothing.   

“I will have him jailed and see to it that he will—“

“Calm down Lady Waverly.” Jayce said, surprising even himself. “I…I think you should see to it that Viktor is fine first. He’s in such damp spirits as you can see.”

“Why yes I’ll see to it that Viktor is fine. But I know he’ll be happier if he shall not see that man again!”

Jayce knew he couldn’t stop this one and really why should he? Stanwick brought this upon himself, the man practically dug his own grave. This wasn’t his problem anymore. Jayce sipped from his cup of tea, trying his best to calm his nerves. When he looked up he saw Waverly sniff.

“Viktor my poor boy he doesn’t deserve this.”

Was she crying? Jayce felt his senses heighten as he watched Waverly dab at the corners of her eyes. “Sometimes Vik is like a son to me. I know this sounds odd but…”

“No not at all.” Jayce said and he meant it. Waverly offered him a small smile before resuming.

“You see we lost our mother when Viktor was little and Lydia was just a toddler and as the eldest I took it upon myself to look after them. I always made sure they’re well and taken care for.”

“But surely you were a child yourself?”

“Yes I was but in a sense I felt like it was my duty as an older sister to be like a mother figure to them as well. You’d understand if you have a sibling…oh forgive me Mr. Pendleton I didn’t mean to sound impudent.”

“N-no not at all.” Jayce replied. He might be an only child but he understood where Waverly was coming from. And he can tell that if he were in her shoes he would’ve done the same thing too.

“Vik had always liked inventing stuff even when he was little. He liked tinkering with the machines around the house and if one of his or Lydia’s toys broke he always found a way to fix it.”

“Reminds me of me when I was young.” Jayce said and Waverly chuckled at that.

“He always talked about how one day he’ll have an invention that will save the world. He’s always been bright eyed. Bright eyed and innovative.”

_Intelligent people will always be called mad…it’s our fate as scientists…_

Jayce shuddered, pushing the thoughts away. “Y-yes I can tell. He’s also friendly with the other people at the Academy too.”

“Yes and to be betrayed like that…having his own hard earned work stolen…” Waverly sounded like she might cry again. But then she regained her resolve in a snap. “I will see to it that that man Stanwick whoever he is, will not set foot in that place again.”

“R-right.” Jayce nodded, unable to think of anything else to say. He emptied his cup of tea, along with a scone before deciding that he should retire home for the day. Waverly agreed to see him out. As they walked down the hallways, Waverly hooked her hand to his arm and it surprised Jayce how casually she did it but then he reminded himself that technically she is his fiancée and thus, should be used to such things.

Jayce rather preferred it this way- casual and simple like they were friends and not two people arranged by their parents to start a family.

“Thank you for looking after my brother Mr. Pendleton.”

“It’s nothing you shouldn’t thank me for that.”

Waverly smiled at that and as they reached the front doors of the mansion she stopped and turned to him.

“I’m glad he has a friend like you.”

Jayce stared into those brown eyes, that under the sun made it look like a sea of honey. He wondered if Viktor’s eyes would look like that too under the sun. He reached for her hand and kissed it.

“I’m glad he has a sister like you too.”

***

_“Let’s play a game Vivian!”_

_Vi looked down to meet her sister’s hopeful blue gaze. She couldn’t help but smile. “Okay what game?”_

_They were strolling by the seaside, watching the cargo and whaling ships sailing by. It was a lovely day too and the sun will set in an hour. Sophie had always loved the sky when it was near sunset._

_“Let’s play Jinx!”_

_It was a game the two of them invented amongst themselves where they would name the things they see and if they happen to say one thing at the same time both of them should shout “Jinx!”_

_It was a rather stupid game but as long as it made her sister happy Vi was down for it. The game also helped Sophie when she was feeling anxious. Was she anxious right now? Vi didn’t think so. Apart from the curious stares they got from other kids and the occasional nosy adult Vi didn’t think Sophie was anxious. They had gone out many times before but occasionally those nosy, curious stares made Vi want to shout at them to look away. It’s just a girl in a wheelchair nothing to see here._

_“Sure. Jinx it is then.” Vi pushed Sophie’s wheelchair so that the two of them were facing the sea._

_“I’ll start!” Sophie said cheerfully. “Seagulls!”_

_“Whalers.”_

_“Uh…the water!”_

_“The sky.” Vi said, suppressing a giggle._

_“Clouds.”_

_“The sun!”_

_“That lady with the white parasol.”_

_“Um…uh…” Vi scanned the surrounding and Sophie did so as well, ready to beat her sister until their gazes eventually drifted back in front of them._

_“The rocks!” Sophie pointed out just as Vi cried “Rocks!”_

_“Jinx!”_

_“Jinx!”_

_Sophie let out a hearty laugh and Vi did too. “Oh man this game is stupid.” Vi said_

_“It’s not!” Sophie still laughed and this time she was clutching her stomach too. Vi playfully rolled her eyes. Once Sophie was done laughing she gazed back into the sea, looking melancholic this time._

_“Do you think I’ll be able to walk someday Vivian? I want to see what’s out there. I want to ride one of those ships!”_

_“You don’t need to walk to be able to see what’s out there Sophie.”_

_“But I don’t want to be a burden Viv.”_

_“You’re not.” Vi kneeled down, getting her sister to make eye contact with her. “You’re not.” She said again and this time she took Sophie’s hand and squeezed it. Sophie grinned back at her cheekily and it made Vi wonder how quickly she can change her mood._

_“Someday I’ll be able to walk like the rest of you. I believe it.”_

_Vi can only smile back and hold her sister’s hand. Sophie was a kid and kids believed in anything they wished but Vi was not cruel as to slap reality into her little sister’s face. Let the girl dream for pete’s sake they’re kids after all._

_Still as they held each other’s hands Vi couldn’t help but think at the back of her mind, that this sweet determined young girl can do anything. If she believes she’ll be able to walk someday then she will._

_She will._

***

What on earth was happening to her?

Vi sat up on her bed, cold sweat pouring from her forehead. She also noticed that her hand was shaking and she tried to clench it but as she did she couldn’t help but remember the part in her dream where she squeezed her sister’s hand. Why was she dreaming of the past? Was fate trying to tell her something?

Vi got up, deciding to splash cold water on her face. She wished Caitlyn was here. She can make these stupid dreams go away. But if Caitlyn really was here would she be able to explain what was happening to her? Would Caitlyn accept that part of her past she was so ashamed of? She wasn’t ashamed that she came from a poor family and lived in a slum, that part Caitlyn knew.

But she never told her about her past as a thief (she only told Caitlyn she had odd jobs here and there to help around the family) and worse of all, never knew that Vi had abandoned her still living sister to that fire.

Her still living, handicapped sister.

God what kind of sister was she? Vi shut the faucet off, droplets of water dripping from her chin. She looked up and met her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible- her face was icy pale and the dark circles under her eyes more prominent.

On moments like this, Vi wished she had been the one trapped under that burning log instead.

***

_When the girl opened her eyes her first thought was: bright. The lights were too bright. Was it because she was in heaven?_

_She felt weird. Like this body didn’t belong to her. Like she wasn’t herself. When she tried to move, she felt tired immediately. It was like this body hadn’t moved in a long time and it reminded her of one of her toys back home, that expensive train set her parents miraculously managed to save up for her birthday, that train set where after she didn’t play it for a long time, had gathered rust in its metallic hinges and let out an annoying squeak when she moved it again._

_Home. Was she at home? She was lying on some sort of bed…or was this a table? It was hard and cold and had no cushion underneath. Oh right she was definitely not at home._

_Because it burned down._

_The girl opened her mouth to speak- or cry- but found that her throat was so dry like she hadn’t had water for months. Was her voice gone? No, she can still feel it she just needed some water…_

_“Oh you’re awake. How wonderful it’s about time.” The voice came from somewhere to her right. A voice she had never heard before. It would’ve made her panic. In fact this whole situation was panic inducing; waking up in a strange place that smelled funny with a strange man approaching her._

_But for some reason she didn’t had it in her to panic. She was going to embrace this whatever it was that she found herself in. the stranger finally appeared in her view and she almost wanted to laugh upon seeing his face. He had a huge beaklike nose and a pointy chin. His eyes looked weird too and his skin gave off a sickly pallor._

_“Ah what lovely blue eyes you have. It’s the only part of you that I didn’t change.”_

_So her eyes were still blue, thank goodness. Then she chastised herself for thinking of such a thing given the situation that she was in. the strange man held an even stranger contraption in his hand. It was silver and shone brightly under the overhead lights, the girl had to move her gaze away. The man noticed this right away._

_“Ah my apologies.” He quickly put the object away before turning back to her. He gazed down at her admiringly- like he was gazing at a beloved invention or thing._

_She used to look that way to her favourite dolls._

_He didn’t seem to think it was weird, just continued looking at her in that way for a few more seconds until he finally broke the silence himself._

_“I’m Dr. Singed. What is your name dear child?”_

_The girl opened her mouth to reply but what came out instead was a dry croak._

_“Oh my apologies once again. Here let me fetch you a glass.” As Dr. Singed walked away the girl closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. She remembered that before waking up she had a dream…or was it a dream? About a golden haired girl with a pretty red bow on her head talking about wanting to walk and she was playing a game with this…_

_No it wasn’t a dream. Of course. How could she forget?_

_The girl opened her eyes once again and moved her head to the right where she can see the back of Dr. Singed. He was pouring water into a glass. All at once, she felt this inexplicable anger. It was what pushed her to speak._

_“Jinx.”_

_Dr. Singed started, almost dropping the glass. He turned around to face her, his mouth forming a little o._

_She spoke again this time her voice sounding more normal albeit different from what she recalled in her memory._

_“My name is Jinx.”_

_It took a few seconds for Dr. Singed to compose himself again and return to her, offering her the glass of water. He smiled as he watched her take it._

_“That’s a lovely name.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was supposed to finish typing this last night but Worlds distracted me sksksksk
> 
> im still figuring out where this is going hence the slow updates (and im just a really shitty author) but still thank you for continuing to read this. much love and appreciation <3


	7. Chapter 7

_Darkness. Viktor’s mind was filled with darkness. Voices played inside his head and he didn’t have the urge to push them away._

_Instead, he welcomed them._

_Viktor picked up a hammer from his table and started working. His lab was a mess; tools scattered here and there, papers with irrational scribbles strewn everywhere. For one who didn’t know Viktor well they’d think this might be usual but it was not._

_Viktor was actually kind of a neat freak and he preferred his workplace to always be neat and tidy. But not on that night. That night his mind was such a mess he didn’t seem to care at all that Blitzcrank just stood idly at the corner amidst heaps and scraps of discarded metal as if it was just another bygone experiment and not one of his beloved creations._

_Viktor worked and worked and he did not stop working even when his eyes begged for sleep and his hands demanded rest._

_He wanted to stop feeling useless. That thing with Lydia was just the tip of the iceberg. What happened with Blitzcrank finally cracked him and he let himself be completely engulfed in darkness._

***

“Viktor?” a loud thump coming from the other side of the door jostled Viktor out of his senses.

“Can I come in?”

Viktor was so tired he can barely speak. He had fallen asleep on his desk. He was glad he did not break any of his things.

Lydia must not see this.

“W-wait a sec!” Viktor called out, immediately cringing at how dry his voice seemed. He needed a tall glass of water. He gathered his work in progress in his hands and carried it to the back of the lab where no one can see. After locking it in one of the closets he smoothed back his hair and tugged on his clothes before going to the door and answering Lydia.

His little sister gasped upon seeing him. “Oh Vik you look awful.” She commented. Viktor noticed that she was already in her nightgown. “You skipped dinner and I wanted to talk to you but Waverly said you needed some time alone.” Lydia reached for his hand, encasing it around her own. Normally it would make Viktor smile but right now he could barely register it, like he had suddenly gone numb to human touch.

“I heard about what happened. Waverly promised she’ll bring that man to jail. Oh that was awful, what he did to you!”

That man…oh right. Viktor blinked, trying to recall the memory. Stanwick the little bastard. It seemed so long ago now. “Come you must be hungry. Even though it’s already late you must eat.”

Viktor finally responded when Lydia tried pulling at him. “No I’m fine. I’m not hungry.”

“A-are you sure?”

Viktor only stared back which confused Lydia. Was he trying to convince her he was fine? Or was he trying to provoke her? Anyhow this wasn’t like Viktor to act so…so cold.

“Alright if you say so.” Lydia replied, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was. She’d never felt this way with her big brother. Viktor always made her feel safe and warm. But right now as she looked up at him and he saw herself reflected on that empty gaze of his she felt the opposite.

“Let’s get you to your room then.”

Viktor finally allowed himself to be pulled away.

***

Caitlyn could not sleep that night, her thoughts always going back to her mother and along with it came many other unwanted things. As if sensing it, she was visited that night by the Outsider again only this time he didn’t take her to that weird dreamlike place where they floated in the air amidst rocks and whales. The Outsider materialized out of nowhere and settled himself by her windowpane.

Caitlyn sat up and pulled the blanket closer to her, shooting him a mock glare. “It’s rude to suddenly barge in a lady’s bedroom, sir. Don’t you know basic etiquette?”

The Outsider only laughed at her. “A pleasure to see you once again Lady Moray.”

Caitlyn bristled at that.

“Don’t worry your parents won’t be hearing us.”

“Huh you make it sound like we’re doing something illicit. What brings you here?”

She was met by an amused smile. “Can’t pay a random visit to my favourite lady now?”

Caitlyn had no idea what time it was but she was sure it was late as hell. She wondered if supernatural beings like the Outsider ever went to sleep. “We all know you have an agenda so spit it out already. I need to get some shut eye.”

“But it seems to me you weren’t getting much sleep.”

“I would be sleeping now if you hadn’t popped in my room like you just did. So out with it.”

The Outsider gestured at her hand where Caitlyn can see the Mark had become visible once again.

“You haven’t used your powers yet no?”

Caitlyn clenched her fist, feeling like the Mark was giving off a strange pulse. “No and I don’t see why I should.”

“Oh but you will soon Lady Moray I’m sure of it so you better be prepared for that.”

“Ugh.” Caitlyn let out a frustrated groan as if the next words she’ll say will physically pain her. “Can you just call me Caitlyn? You know I’m not some lady anymore.”

The Outsider chuckled. “If that is what you wish. Though I assumed you only give your first name to friends and family.”

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Did this man just barge in all so he could mock her? “If you don’t have anything else to say get out now or I will use these powers on you.”

“But you don’t even know what they are yet my dear Caitlyn. I’m just saying you better practice on them I’ll assure you, you will need them in the near future.”

“Like I need assurance from you.”

The Outsider didn’t seem the least bit put off by her dismissals. “Now it’s my turn to ask you a question. Why are you really here Caitlyn?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh but I do seeing as in fact I gave you these powers and you’ll be needing them soon.”

“What does it have to do with anything? I’m just here to get answers from my father seeing as my mother can’t think properly anymore.”

The Outsider once again chuckled amusedly. “Ah what naive beings you humans are.”

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at that, daring him to explain but the Outsider hopped off the windowpane and looked at her instead like his business was done.

“Be careful Caitlyn. Sometimes the more you know, the more dangerous everything gets. And some people would like the truth hidden as much as possible.”

“Great more riddles. Are you done now? Because I’m sleepy and I might have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.”

“Ah but of course a lady needs her beauty rest.” The Outsider did an elaborate bow. “I shall leave you to it then. Good night or should I say good morning?”

Before he vanished completely into thin air the Outsider let an amused laugh once again. Caitlyn groaned at that, feeling like those mocking laughs were echoing in her ears. Then she saw that beyond the windows, sunlight was starting to taint the skies with its bright orange-y hue.

Great. She hadn’t slept a wink. Caitlyn buried her face into the pillow, the pulse emanating from her hand slowly dying down.

***

_She stared at her reflection on the mirror for a long, long time one might think she was being overly vain but really can one blame her?_

_This was her first time to finally see herself standing on both feet._

_Childish, carefree laughter echoed all over the dingy apartment making it much warmer somehow. It was not at all unwelcome to Dr. Singed who looked on at the bright little girl amusedly._

_Jinx twirled around as she laughed, spreading her arms wide like she was welcoming the world. Her skirt fanned around her as she spun. “Ah this is great!” she cried out. “Is this what it feels like to have legs Dr. Singed?”_

_The doctor didn’t reply, only continued smiling at her like a proud father._

_Or a proud scientist._

_But Jinx did not want to bother herself with the details. She skipped happily back to the mirror, admiring her reflection once more. Was it just her happiness or had she always been this pretty? She had never liked looking at mirrors before, did not enjoy being reminded that she was different from everyone else._

_Jinx picked a lock of her hair and twirled it around her fingers. “Hmm I think this has to go.”_

_“What do you mean?” Dr. Singed asked_

_“Don’t you see doctor? I’m blonde and blue eyed. It gives this aura of…innocence. My parents used to describe me as cherubic back when I still had chubbier cheeks. But not anymore. I want to change. Can you change me doctor?”_

_For a moment a dark cloud seemed to have passed over the doctor’s face. “I gave you legs Jinx of course I can do anything.”_

_“Great!” Jinx beamed happily, turning back to the mirror. “I don’t think I want to be cherubic looking when I exact revenge on my bitch of a sister. I want her to be scared of me but at the same time I still want her to recognize me. Can you do that doctor?”_

_“Yes.” Dr. Singed said as he rose from the table. “But I have a condition.”_

_“Oh.” Jinx didn’t seem too surprised at that._

_“I want you to never mention your parents anymore. From now on dear child…” Dr. Singed walked towards her and reached out to touch her hair._

_“You are now my daughter and I, your father.”_

_Jinx smiled at that. She couldn’t ask for a more better deal._

_“Of course.”_

_She reached out to undo the red bow that had always sat daintily on her golden crown. She let it fall over her shoulder then unto the floor, discarding it like it was nothing._

***

That morning Viktor was awoken by a loud knock on his bedroom door followed by the cheerful voice of Lydia telling him that he has a guest.

This early? Viktor wondered to himself as he sat up groggily. Last night felt like a fever dream and he pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Come in!” he called out as he did the last button of his nightshirt. His voice sounded more normal now and he was relieved to see that he felt slightly better too.

The door swung open and in came Lydia beaming so much she might as well have lit up the entire room. She skipped towards him while humming happily and behind her followed a familiar figure.

“Ta-da!” Lydia cried out. “Oh Vik your room is so dark it might as well be night time in here.” While Lydia went over to the windows to part the curtains Viktor stared at the man approaching him not knowing if he should hide under the covers or not.

“W-what are you doing here?!”

Jayce Pendleton stood before him, looking as happy as Lydia. “We’re going out!” he announced

“W-what?!” now this felt like a fever dream all over again. His hair was sticking out in different directions and his nightshirt was rumpled; he looked like a mess right now that’s why Viktor wanted to hide himself but figured it was too late now.

“I figured you need some cheering up so I’ll be taking you and Miss Lydia- who insisted on coming…” at this Lydia giggled. “…out today.”

“Where are we going? Does Waverly know of this?”

“Ah yes I’ve talked to her downstairs she’s well aware of the plan. Now get up you can’t stay holed in here.”

Viktor tried his best not to groan. Of course Waverly would approve. “Is she not coming?”

“No she has plans.” Lydia replied. “Now come on you’re the only one who hasn’t had breakfast yet!”

As he felt Lydia tugging at his arm Viktor met Jayce’s gaze. Both shared the same idea on what Waverly’s plans could be that day.

“Okay, okay I’m getting up no need to pull so hard.”

“We’ll meet you downstairs.” Jayce said and he left the room with Lydia who was practically bouncing with excitement. As soon as the door slam shut behind them Viktor fell back to his bed with a loud huff. He stared up at the ceiling wondering why on earth his heart was beating so loud.

***

After breakfast Caitlyn’s father asked her if she wanted to go to the market with him and sensing this as the perfect opportunity to be alone with him, she agreed right away.

While Caitlyn changed clothes in her room she heard her parents’ muffled voices. They seem to be in a kind of conversation though it wasn’t heated much to Cait’s relief. Probably her dad was just telling her mom that they’ll be heading out. After making sure her blouse and skirt was fine Caitlyn put on her shoes and joined her father downstairs.

Outside the weather was nice. The sky was pretty much cloudless and it was so pretty one could almost pretend this city wasn’t dying with plague. They hitched an omnibus going to the market and Caitlyn was glad that it wasn’t full. One had to be careful in this part of the city after all.

It wasn’t long till they were out of that area and into the seaside part of town which was much brighter and of course prettier. Though pretty certainly wasn’t the word to describe what Caitlyn will witness next. A couple of police officers were carrying the corpse of a badly wounded man, his chest seemingly a pool of red which was also being swarmed by flies.

Goodness, Caitlyn wanted to throw up. The officers hauled the man and in a count of three, tossed him into the sea. They dusted their hands off like it was just another random task.

Caitlyn turned away and only then did she notice that her father’s hand had been clasping hers.

“Such terrible times we live in.” her father commented with a click of his tongue as if to further cement his disapproval.

“This has never happened before.” One of the passengers added, a man about her father’s age whose hands were tucked in his heavy brown coat. “Nobody knows where this plague had come from, what brought it here.”

The woman beside Caitlyn spoke up then, her impeccable bun reminding Caitlyn of her governess when she was a child. “Lots of people believe we’re being cursed. The Empress must’ve done something.”

“Curse? Bah! You people actually believe in that hearsay.” To her chagrin Caitlyn’s father joined in. now he was in a banter with the other passengers who argued about the plague. Another believed it was a curse. One said that it’s because people were worshipping this so called Outsider- at this Caitlyn flinched- while another one said it was punishment for the people being so sinful.

Caitlyn wanted to call all of them out for sounding like maniacs. Thankfully they all parted ways upon reaching the market. Caitlyn believed she could not stand another minute hearing all those crazy conspiracy theories. While they shopped, Caitlyn noticed that prices had increased again- was it why fewer people were at the market today than usual?

She could also hear from time to time, a customer haggling for a lower price and mostly they were rejected. She also couldn’t help but notice the hagglers’ shabby appearances. She understood why some vendors would refuse but had she been the one selling goods she would’ve just gave in to their prices. Living conditions were harsh for everyone. Why just make it worse?

After buying all that was needed Caitlyn suggested that they stop by a café for a while for some coffee and snacks. Caitlyn insisted it was her treat but even then she took a pretty long time convincing her father. They chose a café where they can get a good view of the sea (hopefully this time with no officers throwing bodies). Now as they sat across from each other with steaming cups of coffee between them and a plate full of scones Caitlyn realized she had no idea where to begin. Her stomach knotted with anxiousness as she began to rack her brains for something to start with. But thankfully her father spoke up first.

“You know Cait I’ve wondered since yesterday why Vi wasn’t with you. She doing alright?”

Caitlyn smiled at the thought of her lover. “Why yes she’s doing alright. We’re doing alright.”

It had come as a surprise of course when Caitlyn announced their relationship. After all it was unheard of, for two women to be together that a part of Caitlyn feared her parents would disapprove. But then so much has happened that her parents just went along with it. When you lose your entire house, land and title why would you care if your daughter was in love with a woman? It seemed so silly now for Cait to even be worried.

“That’s good to hear. Ah this coffee tastes great. Haven’t had such lovely coffee in quite a long time.”

Caitlyn decided she’ll start with this. “Does mother not make coffee for you?”

“Your mother has been sick for a very long time Cait. I’m usually the one taking care of everything in the house.”

No wonder he looked tired and aged faster. “You know father I’ve been wondering…”

Under the table Caitlyn’s toes squirmed with anxiousness. Her father was going to think this was weird and random.

“Had you and mother thought about having another child? Not now of course. I meant when we were still…”

No, Caitlyn found that she couldn’t say it, could not bring herself to.

“…when I was younger.” She settled for that, trying to smile casually at her father as if to convey that she was just asking out of curiosity but it probably looked forced, now that she thought of it. Her father did give the expression she expected- surprise and confusion but at least he gave her an answer.

“We had another child actually. When you were just two years old.”

_What now?_

The relief left as quickly as it came. As she tried to reach for a scone she caught her fingers trembling. Meanwhile her father gazed outside as if recalling a long lost memory.

“But he didn’t last long. He was born prematurely.”

“You mean…mother had a miscarriage?”

“You can say that. We never had another after that. We decided you were enough.”

So she did have a brother. The Outsider hadn’t been lying. But why did he say “use it to save your brother”? Why, did his powers include going back to the past? And if so what could it possibly do? Her mother had a miscarriage that wasn’t too uncommon. She was sorry to hear that of course but really it seems so long ago, so unimportant considering what happened to them.

“Why are you asking?”

“Oh no reason. Just…I’m curious I guess. I never had a sibling so I’ve always wondered.”

“You sure did enjoy being the only child though.” Her father chuckled at that. “I remember your grandmother used to spoil you a lot. How is she by the way?”

“She’s fine.” Her grandmother was the last topic she wanted to talk about right now.

“Does Vi have a sibling?”

“A younger sister I think. But Vi lost her a long time ago to that fire. Do you remember it? Vi used to live in this slum area—“

At this her father’s expression suddenly changed. One second he was calm now he almost slammed the cup of coffee down. “You do not bring that up again you hear Caitlyn?” his voice made Caitlyn want to shrink like she was a little girl again being scolded.

“That was a tragedy nobody wants to hear again.”

Why was her father saying it like this? Sure it was a tragedy that so many died in that fire and lost their homes but why did her father sound like he had something to do with it? Or at least, was connected in some way?

Caitlyn shuddered. “Y-yes of course. It was all very tragic.” She was a little girl when it all happened but she remembered it very clearly for it had been on the papers for such a long time, everyone speculating how it started, where it had begun. She remembered too that her father was away that time due to business.

“Did you come here to reminisce the past Caitlyn?” suddenly her father’s tone was different and he was eyeing her suspiciously.

“W-what? No that wasn’t my intention I just wanted to check in on you and mother.”

“Well now you’ve seen us and our situation while your mother is indeed not well in the head we are doing fine and there is no cause for you to worry.”

“But—“

“Yes we owe a debt here and there but it will be paid soon enough. You have a new life now Cait and so do we. We need not meddle in each other’s affairs.”

And just like that her father rose from the table, gathering the paper bag of goods from the market in his arms before heading out, not looking back at her once.

This was not how it was supposed to go, Caitlyn thought to herself. Then as she rose to follow her father, the words of the Outsider echoed in her mind along with the last thing her father said.

_We need not meddle in each other’s affairs…_

_Some people would like the truth hidden as much as possible…_

Caitlyn shuddered once again as she picked up the other bag of goods and walked away.

***

Viktor liked order. He preferred to know what his day was going to be; will he spend it in his lab? Will he go out with his sisters? Will he attend a lecture at the Academy?

Which was why he found himself less enthusiastic that morning when Jayce and Lydia dragged him outside. All they told him was a “day out into the city” but what will they do exactly?

Still, as Lydia bounced up and down in excitement Viktor guessed that maybe a day without order wouldn’t hurt. They went to the main streets of Dunwall where there were lots of establishments. As they walked the cobblestone streets they encountered a musician whose box had little to no coins.

People passed by him like they don’t see him and to Viktor’s surprise once the musician stopped his piece Lydia came up to him and asked if she could play. Stunned, the musician didn’t even get to form a reply before Lydia snatched his flute and started performing. Little by little, Lydia began to draw crowds. She had been learning music since she was little as she was the most musically inclined of them all. Viktor did try which was an experience he’d rather forget.

By the end of Lydia’s piece a huge crowd had formed and the once empty box was now filled with to the brim. Since a lot of people begged for another, Lydia felt happy to oblige. Viktor and Jayce watched among the crowd.

“Your sister is talented.” Jayce commented

“Of course she is.” Viktor replied with a hint of pride. “We’re all smart in our own ways.”

“I wish I had a sibling. Growing up by myself was so lonely.”

This caused Viktor to look at Jayce, wanting to say something but found that he had no idea at all. Jayce continued watching Lydia though he seemed as if his thoughts were somewhere far. He turned back to Lydia just as she was finishing her song. Jayce and Viktor dropped some coins as well before heading on their way. The random street musician was too dumbfounded to thank them properly though it was obvious in his eyes that he was grateful.

After that they entered a hat shop wherein Lydia saw a cute bonnet on display by the window. While she tried it on, Jayce went to look at the hats for men, Viktor tagging along behind him.

“This looks good for opera night don’t you think?” Jayce asked, putting a random top hat on.

“Hmm I think it’s too big and doesn’t suit you very well.”

Upon realizing his remark Viktor quickly tried to remedy it. “Oh, I…I didn’t know you went to the opera.”

Jayce put the top hat back. “Not very much. Only if my father drags me to. But some are entertaining actually.” If Jayce felt hurt by Viktor’s comment he doesn’t seem to show it. He picked on another top hat and tried it.

“What about you?”

Viktor shrugged. “My father doesn’t go to the opera that much, only if he has business associates with. My sister Esma on the other hand she’s more of an active patron than Waverly.” Though god knows Esma was only after the good looking gentlemen there who also came to watch. That and to gossip with her friends but Viktor kept his mouth shut at that.

“Lucky you.” Jayce replied and this was the second time Viktor felt that Jayce envied him in some way which he didn’t quite understand. They were both smart and wealthy young men. Why be jealous of him? And if Viktor was going to ask himself he should be the one to be jealous of Jayce; he was obviously good looking and he didn’t seem to try very hard. Viktor on the other hand didn’t think of himself as one. Sure he was blessed with the same aristocratic features as the rest of the family but somehow Viktor had always thought he was average looking compared to his siblings. He also didn’t have Jayce’s lean slightly muscular build which he thinks is more attractive compared to his slim frame. Viktor stopped his thoughts before they could stray any further.

“Ta-da! What do you think gentlemen?” Lydia appeared in front of them, a cute bonnet perched on her head. It was simple yet eye catching, made of crisp muslin dyed in carnation pink with a sunflower yellow ribbon attached to it.

“Lovely bonnet for a lovely young lady.” Jayce commented with a wink which made Lydia blush, making her look almost as pink as her bonnet. Apparently Jayce didn’t have to try hard too on impressing the ladies.

“What do you think Vik?” Lydia asked, turning to her brother. Viktor smiled genuinely as he inched closer to his little sister who will always be like sunshine to him. He tucked a loose hair strand behind Lydia’s ear.

“It’s beautiful.” Was all he can say and that seemed enough to Lydia though Viktor wished he can say more. He inwardly cursed himself for his lack of talent at words. However Lydia seemed satisfied by this as seen from the way she happily skipped out of the shop, her new bonnet bouncing on her head. After that they scoured a few more shops before finally deciding to have a lunch at this restaurant whose owner was friends with Jayce’s family.

So far Viktor was liking this orderless day.

***

When it was near sunset Lydia had suggested they head home for she was feeling tired. Viktor did too and so Jayce called for a carriage to take them home.

Or at least that’s what Viktor thought because apparently Jayce had other plans.

When a carriage stopped for them Lydia hopped in first and Viktor was about to follow but to his surprise Jayce held him back.

“Take the lady to the Boyle estate I’m sure you know where that is and take her safely lest you want to risk losing your head.” Jayce said to the footman before tossing a gold coin in the air and before Lydia or Viktor can protest Jayce shut the door and pulled Viktor to him.

“W-what the…”

“Off you go!” Jayce called out cheerfully, obviously trying to ignore the shocked stares Viktor and Lydia were giving him. When the carriage began to move Lydia poked her head out the window and that alone proved to be a struggle thanks to her bonnet.

“H-hey!” she cried out trying to keep her hat down against the wind. “What gives?!”

But Jayce only waved at her. When the carriage was a good distance away and Lydia’s protests can no longer be heard Jayce turned to Viktor, already prepared for his outburst.

“Jayce what the heck was that?”

“Relax she’s in good hands she’ll be home in no time.”

“Why, do you know the driver? Are you personally friends with them? She’s out there riding by herself and we’re supposed to go home!”

“Nuh-uh.” Jayce replied with a confident smirk. Over Viktor’s shoulder he can see another carriage approaching. “You and I still have somewhere to go and it’s a place little ladies like your sister aren’t allowed.”

Viktor only gave a dumbfounded look in return. Nevertheless Jayce continued, trying to hide how excited he was. The carriage stopped in front of them and Jayce pulled Viktor along with him.

“Come now my dear friend. The fun is only just starting.”

***

The streets were getting more and more unfamiliar. Viktor didn’t get out of the house that much but still he did not trust the look of these streets. It wasn’t because they were littered with trash or rats; on the contrary the streets they were currently passing through were clean and almost not a civilian in sight, mostly City Watch making rounds. Jayce on the other hand, leaned back and stretched his legs as he smoked.

Viktor squinted at him. “Where are we going exactly?”

Jayce waved him off. “Oh you’ll see, you’ll see.”

This was the third time that Jayce had dismissed him and so Viktor just looked out the window again trying to quell his worries. While he was mostly worried about his sister he was mostly worried about the fact that he was alone with Jayce in such a close space. Viktor simply thought that it was probably because they don’t know each other that well yet but for some reason he was intensely aware of how close Jayce’s leg was to his and how the late afternoon light hits his face just right. Okay he really needed to stop thinking.

After a few more minutes Viktor felt the carriage receding to a halt and his effort to quell his nerves dissipated. He was about to ask where they are again when he saw Jayce poke his head outside the window and waved at someone. A few seconds later Viktor can hear the sound of iron gates creaking open. At this Viktor decided to poke his head out the window as well. And the first thing he saw was a scantily clad woman on the lap of a laughing guard.

“Holy---“ Viktor quickly pulled his head back, shutting his eyes as if wishing for the memory of what he’s just seen to go away. When it had fully sunk into him Viktor realized just what kind of place Jayce had taken him to. With a sharp inhale he turned to Jayce.

“Jayce! Just what are you—“

“Relax.” Jayce said again, throwing his used cigar out the window and grinning at him. “We own this place. Or at least, my uncles do.”

That did nothing to quell Viktor’s nerves. The carriage finally stopped and Viktor can see they were right in front of a concrete flight of stairs leading to a pair of elegantly designed front doors. Jayce handed a couple of coins to the footman before stepping out and turning to Viktor.

“Come on it’s going to be fine!”

“No.” Viktor said with a shake of his head. “I’m not…I mean I’ve never been into such a place like this before and I’m not about to—“

“Viktor.” Jayce took a step towards him, looking him right in the eye. “We won’t hire a stripper if you don’t want we can just—“

“Oh heavens no.” Viktor replied, heat filling his cheeks. “My father did not raise me that way.”

“Oh you’ll be surprised how many fathers are in here. Come we’ll just have a drink that’s all.” Jayce held out his hand and it was too late for him to realize that this was weird. Men never held hands what on earth was he doing? But Viktor just looked so worried and scared…

“Fine.” With a shaky breath Viktor grabbed Jayce’s hand and fighting the questions in his head Jayce helped Viktor out of the carriage. As soon as Viktor’s feet hit the ground, he let go.

Jayce didn’t know why he felt slightly disappointed at that. Wondered why the imprint of Viktor’s hand in his made him feel things in his stomach he had never felt before.

Jayce quickly shook them away. He really needed a drink.

He led Viktor up the stairs and into the building of his uncles’ establishment. They were met with courtesans as soon as they entered.

“Welcome to The Golden Cat!” they greeted in unison. To Jayce’s left a woman offered him a drink while to Viktor’s right one of the girls immediately sidled up to him.

Viktor blushed furiously, fighting the urge to tell the woman how he can practically see her soul from here.

“You look tired sir. I can help with that.” She said in a sultry voice, pressing herself up further against Viktor as she held on to his arm. God this was so awkward, Viktor did not know what to do. Everywhere he looked all of the women wore the same little clothing that left little to the imagination and Viktor turned to Jayce for help but unlike him Jayce was clearly enjoying all the women clamouring up at him. Then a voice rung through the crowd, diverting everyone’s attention.

“Jayce? Is that you?”

“Prudence!” Jayce seemed to perk up upon hearing that voice. Viktor watched as he greeted a woman with curly red hair and a heavily made-up face. From the way she was dressed and handled herself Viktor can tell just what this woman’s work was around here. He may not frequent places like this but he wasn’t naïve enough not to know that she was the “Madame”.

“Jayce how lovely to see you it’s been a while!” she said gushingly. Viktor noticed that she seemed to look at Jayce like he was an adorable grandson.

“Yes it has been a while.”

Viktor then began to hear the murmurs of the girls around them.

“Jayce? Is he the nephew of…”

“Oh my he’s handsome! Much better looking than his uncles and half the patrons here!”

“I know right it’s been a while since we had a guest so young and good looking.”

“I wish he came here more often!”

“I wouldn’t mind spreading my—“

Okay, Viktor thought to himself as he inhaled sharply. He didn’t need to hear that one.

“Are my uncles here?” Jayce asked

“Oh no they’re not here but last I heard they were in—“

“Great!” it seems like that was all the information Jayce needed. “Have the topmost suite ready for me and my friend here…” at this Jayce gestured at Viktor who threw in a hasty smile.

“…and some bottle of wine. That would be all. Oh and I guess I might be needing a bath and some fresh towels and linen.”

A bath? Fresh towels? Was he planning to spend the night here? Nah Viktor wasn’t hearing any of it. He will not sleep here in this kind of place, thank you very much. What would his father think, or his sisters?

“Right away. You heard that girls! Now off to work the rest of you.”

After a few more pleasantries Jayce went off towards the lift, Viktor trailing after him but not before apologizing to the girl who attached herself to his arm. She pouted at him before she left and he guessed it was part of her trying to look adorable. But Viktor was only relieved she was gone.

When he was finally alone with Jayce inside the lift he let out a long, weary sigh which made Jayce laugh.

“I’m guessing this is your first time to be in a place like this?” he asked. Viktor noticed that he was pulling out another cigar from his coat pocket.

“That obvious huh?”

“And what about you? Do you come here often?” Viktor struggled not to imagine Jayce canoodling with one of those women, tried not to conjure up the image of a half naked girl on Jayce’s lap.

“Well yes but not in the business that you think. My uncles own this place you see and if my father needs to talk to them he sends me here to fetch them. He doesn’t like coming here himself as if he might catch some awful disease which is pretty hypocritical if you ask me.”

“Hypocritical? How?”

Jayce turned to him, his eyes wide with surprise. Viktor realized Jayce probably hadn’t meant to say the last part. “Don’t mind me I’m just rambling.”

Viktor kept quiet although he wanted to hear more. As the lift doors slid open he decided not to ask; it was clearly not his place despite his curiosity. Jayce led him to a suite that was probably as big as his room albeit more grand. It had a wonderful view of the city along with the sea and a large bed stood in the center. The ceiling had a glass window too, the sunlight beaming directly on the bed like a spotlight. The room was also wrapped with the scent of fresh flowers.

“Wow.” Viktor couldn’t help exclaiming as he took in the simple yet elegant wallpapers and the gilded wallpaper borders painted in gold. Jayce immediately went to the balcony, zooming past as if this whole suite was nothing. Well he was probably used to it considering they practically owned this place. On the other hand Viktor threw himself on the bed, giggling at how soft the mattress is as it bounced from the impact and how fluffy the pillows are as his head landed on it. hastily removing his shoes Viktor stretched himself like a starfish, grinning childishly as he looked up. Spending the night here would be amazing; he can just imagine how the stars would look from here and the moon beaming down at him as he slept.

Then his gaze flitted over to Jayce, remembering that Jayce himself might sleep here tonight. He didn’t know why the thought made his heart skip a beat. He watched Jayce who just stood there, elbows on the railings as he smoked while gazing at the city beyond. He had a distant look in his eyes as if he was lost in thought.

When Viktor looked to the right he saw that a wine bottle was already on the bedside drawer along with two crystalline wine glasses. The staff sure was fast.

“Drinks?” Viktor called out

“In a minute.” Jayce replied without looking at him

Screw it, Viktor decided. Pulling himself up he poured himself a glass before walking over to where Jayce was. He stood next to him, gazing at the city as well while swirling the glass in his hand.

“It’s beautiful up here.” Viktor commented

“Right. You wouldn’t see the plague killing us off one by one.”

Wow. Talk about mood ruiner, Viktor thought as he sipped from his glass. As if reading his thoughts Jayce casted a brief glance at Viktor, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked so different now- a while ago he looked cheerful entertaining him and Lydia and humouring the girls downstairs. But now he just looked tired as if all that smiling wore him out.

“Sorry. That wasn’t a very nice thing to say huh? But yes it is pretty up here. That’s why it’s considered the best suite the Golden Cat has to offer. Well it’s mostly used by my uncles but if some lord is willing to pay…” Jayce stopped there to bring the cigar back to his lips though Viktor understood well enough. He turned his gaze back to the view but this time Viktor watched the ships sailing in the distance and the way the sunset reflected against the waters.

“Have you ever wished to be someone else Viktor?”

The sudden question startled Viktor that he almost spilled some of the wine. Noticing his reaction, Jayce chuckled.

“Sorry. Weird question.”

“N-no it’s okay.” Viktor said then immediately wondering why he did. “I’m just surprised is all. But to answer your question…”

Viktor felt that the right answer was “yes”. Who, after all, didn’t want to be someone else for a change? But Viktor knew that he was different and he wanted to be honest.

“No actually. I’m fine with my life. I’m happy with my family despite how insufferable they can be sometimes.”

Jayce gave him a long weird look at that and Viktor stared back wishing he could read minds for once. When finally Jayce finished his cigar he simply threw it down. Viktor watched it fall.

“I sometimes wish I can be someone who had more choices in life. Someone who has more…freedom.”

“Are we not free?”

“No we’re not Viktor. We’re not.”

Silence hung between them as they both stared out into the distance, contemplating the words they just said. The silence seemed to go on and on till finally Jayce found his voice again.

“I know it’s always been inevitable…that my father would choose the girl I’d marry but I sometimes wish the opposite you know? That I would be the one to choose instead, in my own time. Your sister is nice don’t get me wrong and I could do worse but…” Jayce sighed and Viktor watched his shoulders sag. He suddenly wanted to pull him in for a hug.

“Oh whatever I’m just rambling again don’t mind me.”

“No I totally get what you mean.” Viktor replied. “You’re not ready for marriage yet.”

“Y-yes I suppose that is.”

“I understand. We’re still young after all and I guess we still have many things we want to do.”

“Oh many things.”

“But don’t worry it’s not like you and Waverly are getting married right away. And your engagement hasn’t been formally announced yet. You and Waverly still have a lot of time to get to know each other.”

Viktor didn’t fully understand, Jayce can tell from the way he smiled innocently. So he decided to bring it up no more.

“What about you? No plans for engagement yet?”

“No.” Viktor retorted. “And if my father does I just hope he’ll choose someone I’ll get along with. And someone who won’t mind me spending long hours tinkering with machines.”

“That too.” Once again Jayce felt some envy towards the other man. Viktor sounded so relaxed about the idea of marriage unlike him. Jayce wished he could be more carefree like him.

“I want to go on a trip before I get married.” Jayce announced

“A trip? To where?”

“You remember my battery problem? With my stupid hammer-slash-cannon? I think those crystals would be the solution to that. You know, the one they found in Tyvia.”

“Oh that’s great! We have a vacation house there we can totally go!”

Jayce didn’t whether to be jealous or annoyed at Viktor’s childlike, carefree approach at everything.

“I still have to ask permission from my father and he’s quite in a bad mood these days no thanks to my uncles and I have to plan for this trip too. Are you sure you want to come along?”

“Of course. I could use a change of view myself. And it’s been a while since I went to our house in Tyvia.”

“I’ll see to it then.”

“Looking forward to it.” Viktor beamed back. “Wine?”

“Yes please.”

Viktor went back inside the room to get some wine for Jayce. Left alone in the balcony it dawned on Jayce that he had never poured his feelings out like this before and he wondered why he was saying them now to Viktor. Perhaps he thought that coming from the same background Viktor would understand. But apparently he fully didn’t and that made Jayce feel very, very alone.

When a gust of wind blew, he shivered.

“Here you go.” He almost let out a yelp when Viktor returned.

“Thank you.” Jayce said as he took the glass from him. He also noticed that Viktor had refilled his.

“Now it’s my turn to ask you a question.” Viktor announced, surprising Jayce once again.

“Why did you make that hammer-slash-cannon as you call it? What was your purpose?”

“Oh.” Jayce was a bit relieved at the question. He expected Viktor might ask about his family or something he didn’t want to talk about. “It was just something that came up in my mind and I wanted to work on it right away. It doesn’t really have a purpose unless if I wanted to scare people or some thief barges into my room. What about you? Why did you make Blitzcrank?”

When he was met with silence Jayce realized his mistake. “Oh! I, uh…I didn’t mean to…you don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s fine.” Viktor replied, dismissing his worries. “I didn’t really know why I created him either. I just wanted to make a robot is all. Can I tell you something though?”

Jayce nodded.

“When my sisters asked that question I told them I created Blitzcrank because I wanted to help get rid of the plague. And they actually believed that!”

While Viktor burst out laughing Jayce simply gave him a dumbfounded stare. “W-wait why did you—“

“I couldn’t bring myself to tell them that I just made Blitzcrank out of a whim.” Viktor said, trying to control his laughter. “I wanted to make myself look cool. Heroic.”

Now it was Jayce’s turn to laugh.

“They actually believed that?”

“Yes they did!” Viktor replied. “They thought Blitzcrank was going to like, stomp rats out or something.”

The two began laughing hysterically, Jayce at the image of that huge hunkering piece of metal stomping at rats, Viktor at the memory of it. though he felt a little bad laughing at his sisters behind their backs. Just a little bit.

When their laughter had subsided Jayce noticed that his cheeks hurt from all that. Since when was the last time he had laughed genuinely like that?

“Where is he now? Blitzcrank.”

“Oh he’s just in my lab sitting there being a robot. Doing robot things.”

“I’d like to see your lab someday. I’m interested on what kind of things you’ve already made.”

For a second there a dark cloud seemed to have passed over Viktor’s face though it happened so fast Jayce thought he must’ve imagined it.

“Of course. I’ll let you see it if you let me see yours.”

“Sure. But I’m warning you it’s messy as hell.”

“So is mine.”

“Ah great minds surely mess alike.”

They shared another laugh at that and the two continued on talking about nothing in particular until the sun went down. By that time Viktor had lost count how many glasses of wine he had and Jayce paid no attention to it either, so lost were the both of them in their own conversation. One thing Viktor was sure of was that he felt dizzy and wanted to lie down. So without waiting for Jayce, Viktor threw himself face down on the bed and not far from him he can hear Jayce’s laughter. It was followed by a movement beside him, indicating that someone’s sharing the bed with him.

“You’re welcome to stay the night if you want.”

Viktor looked up to see Jayce unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it on the floor. He didn’t know why the sight made him flush. He just attributed it to too much wine. Viktor willed himself to move so that his back was on to the bed instead and that alone made him dizzy. It took a while for his sight to become one again and Viktor knew that there was no going home for him tonight.

“Ugh my family might get worried.” He said as he absentmindedly touched the side of his head.

Jayce didn’t miss it. “I can call for a messenger, tell them you’re with me. And you need to eat something before going to sleep. Or at least have some water.”

“I think I’d prefer sweetmilk.”

“I don’t think wine and sweetmilk would mix well in the stomach. I can’t have you throwing up in our suite now.”

“Fine just some water then.”

Jayce got up once again. “Oh and remove your jacket at least. That would give you more comfort.”

In truth Viktor didn’t want to do either. He continued to lie there with his eyes closed, willing his headache to go away. He can hear Jayce shuffling about then his voice, asking for some water and food to be brought up. Next Viktor can hear a chair being pulled back. When he checked he saw Jayce scribbling on a piece of paper. Probably the message. It didn’t take long for a servant to come up bearing a pitcher of water and some slices of fruit and bread.

“Find someone who can bring this to the Boyles.” Jayce said as he handed the paper. The servant was gone in a matter of seconds.

“Here.” Jayce had poured a glass of water for Viktor and was now handing it to him. Viktor let out a groan as he forced himself to get up and as he did so he accidentally knocked his shoulder against Jayce’s hand causing some of the water to spill.

“Oh shhh-“ Viktor cried out as he saw some water fall on to the carpet while some had spilled on his shirt. “I’m sorry that was so clumsy of me.” to his relief Jayce just laughed it off.

“I don’t think that was clumsy. You’re just really drunk.” He placed the glass down on the bedside drawer for a while before wiping his hands on the back of his trousers. “Do you need help? Your shirt is soaked.”

“I-it’s fine.” Viktor can feel his face flush again but despite what he said Jayce was now moving his fingers on the buttons of Viktor’s jacket and Viktor didn’t have the energy to decline. And if he was going to be honest with himself he didn’t want to. Viktor felt like some pampered kid as Jayce slid his jacket off his shoulders and hanged it on the bedpost. He wasn’t sure why Jayce’s close proximity was making him feel weird.

Now that his jacket was off Viktor was down to his white cotton shirt and for a moment there he wished Jayce would take it off too then he mentally chastised himself for thinking that. He wasn’t a child he didn’t need another man’s help on dressing- or undressing in his case- but still he felt this twinge of disappointment when Jayce walked off.

Trying to stifle his disappointment (and why he was feeling this way) he watched Jayce walk off to the huge cabinet on the other side of the room. Viktor thought all this wine must’ve gone on to his head too much as he took off his shirt. He was never going to drink wine again.

“Here.” Jayce tossed a shirt at him and as he did so he caught Jayce’s gaze travelling down to his body. It occurred to Viktor that he was practically naked- well, just shirtless- and he shouldn’t feel this weird around another man right? It was okay for Jayce to see him shirtless it wasn’t like he was his sister or anything, this was totally normal. But somehow the look Jayce gave him wasn’t normal at all. Or was it just his imagination?

“Put it on before you get cold.” Jayce said the corners of his lips curling up into a smile. “Or do you prefer to sleep naked? Because that’s totally fine I do it sometimes too when it’s not very cold.”

Yes this is completely normal, Viktor reminded himself. Completely normal no need to get so worked up about it.

“I…I’m fine. Thanks for the shirt.” Viktor hurriedly put it on, willing himself to calm down. Why was his heart beating so wild? He had never felt like this before. He really needed to lie down. He grabbed his glass of water beside him and emptied it before lying back down. This time Jayce moved to sit beside him on the bed, stretching out his legs before him. He had poured himself another glass of wine and was also nursing a book in the other hand. Viktor was too dizzy to catch the title and either way he didn’t want to look at Jayce anymore. He turned to his left so that his back was facing Jayce.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat?”

 “I’m fine thank you. I would rather much go to sleep now.”

“Alright.” He felt Jayce shift beside him and suddenly the once humongous bed to Viktor now seemed to have shrinked.

“Good night then.”

Viktor was glad his voice didn’t sound uneven despite how breathless he felt. “Good night.”

He curled himself up and pulled the covers close to him as he closed his eyes, all too aware of Jayce’s presence beside him while at the same time ignoring how it was making him feel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas y'all


End file.
